Notre Relation quelle estelle ?
by JuJuJuLy78
Summary: Ils se posent des questions...Et une petite fille vient s'en mêler...C'est pas tout simple tout ça! Peut être qu'ils arriveront à s'en dépétrer!


**Auteur :** JuJu78

**Genre :** Romance Bren/Shal

**Résumé: **Ils se posent des questions...Et une petite fille vient s'en mêler...C'est pas tout simple tout ça! Peut être qu'ils arriveront à s'en dépétrer!

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont pas ma propriété. Je ne fais que les « utiliser » quelques temps pour écrire cette histoire. Le personnage « Christale » m'appartient…

« Et un panier de plus, va vraiment falloir que tu abandonnes Brennan !

- Hors de question Shal, répondit-il, essoufflé »

Ils se remirent en place, Shal le ballon dans les mains. Elle sourit, en le fixant, lui se prépara à son offensive. Au lieu de se lancer, elle marcha vers la table et posa le ballon.

« En fait c'est moi qui arrête ! J'en ai marre…dit Shalimar, je suis fatiguée.

- Mais Shal… t'avais pas l'air fatiguée ! Rétorqua-t-il

- Bâ pourtant ! Ecoute il est plus de minuit alors je crois que au bout de plus de 3h de jeux, c'est bien non ? Et puis avec la dernière mission qu'on a eue, j'ai bien le droit d'être un peu fatigué !

- Haha ! T'as dis un peu ! Donc tu peux jouer ! Aller Shal, s'il te plaît !

Elle le regarda : il fit une tête de chien battu.

- Arrête Brennan ! T'es dure avec moi ! Arrête de faire cette tête ! Oui tout de suite ! Nan je ne jouerai plus ! Nan Brennan pas ça, Naaannnnnn…

Il courut vers elle, l'attrapa dans ses bras et essaya de la garder près de lui, juste pour l'énerver.

Evidemment, elle se libéra tout de suite après, mais ce genre de jeux, ils adoraient tous 2 ça.

Elle sauta sur son dos et s'accrocha comme une enfant à son père, les mains autour du cou pour ne pas tomber mais sans l'étrangler ! Surprit, Brennan flancha.

- Eh c'est de la triche !

- Tant pis pour toi ! Tu l'as bien cherché !

- Descend Shalimar…

- Sinon quoi ? »

Il fit mine d'y réfléchir en tournant la tête vers la mutante… Il n'avait pas l'air pourtant de trouver une solution ou plutôt de vouloir en trouver une ! Elle adorait le voir réfléchir, ça lui donnait un air innocent. Elle desserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de son coup mais la resserra au niveau des jambes pour ne pas tomber. Ses bras étaient donc balan. Alors Brennan, sans vouloir arrêter le contact, entrelaça ses doigts avec s'eux de Shal. Elle sourit, heureuse de cette démarche. Il s'approcha du canapé, s'assit sans la serrée au dossier de celui-ci.

Elle le lâcha, se leva, et s'assit sur ses genoux.

« C'est mieux comme ça, demanda-t-elle en souriant du bout des lèvres ? »

En jouant avec l'une de ses mèches blondes, il répondit en souriant aussi :

« Mmmmhhh, beaucoup mieux…

Elle fit un véritable sourire, sincère, amicale, même plus… puis bâilla !

- Quoi, je te soul à ce point là ! Merci j'apprécie ! dit-il sur un ton amère en perdant son sourire.

- Mais nan Brennan ! Tu sais pourquoi je bâille ! Je Suis Fatiguée !

Elle bâilla à nouveau. Elle se rapprocha de Brennan et se colla à lui. Il la serra fort contre lui et sourit. Elle voulait dormir et s'il était là, près d'elle, elle dormirait vraiment.

- Bonne nuit ma féline… »

En lui disant cela, il l'embrassa sur la tempe. Elle bâilla et ferma les yeux. Il en fit de même et tout 2 s'endormir sur le canapé.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Brennan se réveilla, Shalimar était partit… Il ne sentait plus sa présence. Il ouvrit un œil. Résultat ? Une très jolie jeune femme rayonnante devant lui souriante, assise sur la table basse devant le canapé en train de l'observer

« Bonjour Brennan, tu es très mignon quand tu dors.

- Salut Shal, merci du compliment mais je suis si inconfortable que ça pour que tu partes si tôt de mes genoux ? »

- Non Bren, je te rassure, tu es très confortable, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai même très bien dormis…

Il sourit à cette remarque.

- …Mais moi j'ai fais mon cota d'heure de dodo, sur tes genoux ! Je me suis réveillée vers 6h.

- Ah, c'est pour ça alors que je me suis réveillé entre temps. Dit-il en s'étirant comme un chat.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? Eh bien excuse- moi alors, d'habitude, je suis plutôt discrète, d'ailleurs ça m'étonne.

Il sourit à pleine dent.

- Oh ! Je vois ! Tu te fiches de moi !

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le bras.

- T'inquiète pas, dans tous les cas, ça m'aurai pas dérangé d'être réveillé par toi, dit-il en rigolant !

Au fait, il est quelle heure ?

- Euh… Il doit être 9h je crois ou enfin dans les environ.

- Parfait ! T'as pris ton petit déj' ?

- Nan, pas encore, j'attendais que tu te réveilles !

- Que c'est gentil ça ! »

Ils sourirent, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

« Coucou ! dit Jessy, ça va les 2 ? Au fait je ne vous ai pas entendu rentré dans vos chambres respectives hier soir, vous étiez où ?

Brennan et Shalimar se regardèrent, sourirent et dirent en s'asseyant :

- Quelque part !

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on a été très sage, c'est promis ! Dit Brennan en s'asseyant.

- Et puis Jesse, t'es un peu curieux, tu crois pas ? Continua Shalimar.

- Curieux ? À quel sujet ? questionna Lexa en arrivant dans la cuisine, en lisant un magazine et en levant les yeux après.

- Oh rien ! Répondirent Shalimar et Brennan.

- Ok, lorsque vous dites ce genre de truc, c'est risqué, alors dites tout de suite histoire de savoir si on risque de mourir aujourd'hui ou demain.

- Lexa, arrête de dramatiser ! Nan on risque pas de mourir alors zen… dit Jesse.

Bon faut que j'aille voir quelque chose, alors bye !

- Ouais à tout' répondit Brennan.

Lexa partit en même temps que Jessy en emmenant avec elle un morceau de pain.

- Je crois qu'on est encore tous les 2 ma puce…

- Je crois aussi… ça te pose peut-être un problème ? Demanda Shalimar en rangeant ses céréales et en le regardant. Elle retourna la tête vers le placard dans lequel elle avait rangé ses céréales et fixa un point, dans le vide.

- Non, justement… répondit-t-il avec douceur.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la féline. Elle était dos à lui, elle ne le voyait pas, mais elle le sentait qui se rapprochait. Si elle avait été contre, elle lui aurait montré. Mais là, elle ne bougeait pas. Donc il l'a pris dans ses bras en la tenant par la taille, elle cala sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Elle s'y sentait si bien… Tellement bien…

- T'es sûr que tu as assez dormis ? Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, tu as l'air fatigué, je trouve.

- Certaine, murmura-t-elle, sans rouvrir les yeux, c'est juste que j'aime que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Donc je savoure…

Elle sourit en se demandant quel effet elle lui avait fait.

- Et moi j'aime te prendre dans mes bras… dit-il sur le même ton, toujours avec autant de douceur. »

Il la lâcha, elle, déçue que ça se finisse si tôt, se retourna. Son regard était presque suppliant. Voyant ses yeux, avec délicatesse, il se penchant et commença à la faire décoller du sol.

Au début un peu raide mais ayant mis ses bras autour du cou de Brennan, il arrêta de la soulever. Elle ne lâcha pas pour autant son cou et il recommença à la soulever et là, elle se laissa entièrement faire. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et il s'assit sur le lit. Elle desserra son étreinte autour de son cou, lui aussi et elle s'assit à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as pas l'air à l'aise, t'es sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage et se rapprochant de lui

- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, je t'assure.

Elle n'avait pas l'air plus rassuré pour autant ! Son visage était inquiet.

- Ecoute ma puce, en fait…

La peur tout à coup se lut sur son visage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste que je réfléchissais au fait que…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- Brennan, dis-moi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

- Oui, je le sais Shal…

- Mais… ?

- Je me pose plusieurs questions…

- Sur quoi ?

- Sur nous 2.

- Nous 2 ? demanda-t-elle intriguée en levant un sourcil.

- Oui nous 2, après tout, pour toi, quelle est notre relation ? Amicale, cordial (même si ça m'étonnerai pour cette option), ou…

- Amoureuse ?

Il acquiesça. Elle sourit, elle savait qu'un jour il se poserait sérieusement la question, après tout depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de jouer au chat et à la souris, toujours à tenter l'autre pour qu'il soit déstabiliser et qu'ensuite arrêter net le jeu.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna du lit, en jouant avec l'une des feuilles de son arbuste, elle lui demanda :

- Et toi, t'en penses quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…

- Tu ne sais plus ?

- Eh bien quand on s'est rencontré, je savais que tu allais me donner du fil à retordre, mais pas à ce point là.

- Mmmhh, je vois. Je te trouble ? Tu veux que j'arrête de jouer et que je passe aux choses sérieuses ?

- C'est un peu ça mais je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes de jouer et puis moi je pourrai pas arrêter !

Elle rigola, toujours à jouer les clowns celui-là… Cela ne changera-t-il donc jamais ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et se rassit sur lui mais elle se mit à califourchon et entoura son cou des ses bras. Il sourit à ce geste.

- Et toi non plus tu peux pas t'en empêcher !

- C'est vrai, j'avoue ! J'aime tellement ça ! Te faite perdre pied, c'est plaisant !

- Eh ! C'est pas vrai ! Je perds pas pied !

Elle souriait toujours autant, elle se colla à lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Au fait, pour ce qui concerne la relation entre nous…

Elle fit duré le suspens.

-…Je ne sais pas moi non plus.

- Bâ va falloir qu'on y réfléchisse hein ?

- Je crois aussi…Mais pour l'instant… Tu veux bien me reprendre dans tes bras ?

En guise de réponse, il sourit. Elle se releva et lui s'allongea sur le lit de Shal en se mettant près du mur.

- Aller vient là.

Elle s'assit, s'allongea à son tour face à lui et il la prit dans ses bras puissants. Ils étaient tous les deux là, en train de se regarder, observant les moindres gestes de son partenaire, ayant peur de voir un soupçon de lassitude que ce soit justement dans les gestes ou dans leurs yeux respectifs. C'étaient maintenant la seule chose qu'ils voyaient, leurs yeux. Ils étaient dans leur monde, dans leur bulle. En temps normal, Shalimar entendait tous ce qui se passait dans le Sanctuaire, mais là, elle n'entendait que 2 bruits : Son cœur et celui de Brennan battant la chamade. Brennan se calmait au fur et à mesure, avoir Shalimar si près de lui… C'était très déstabilisant. Il recommença à se poser des questions. Il savait qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux, il le sentait, mais il ne savait pas si s'était de… L'amour ou un attachement très fort. De son côté, Shalimar se posait les même questions : amitié, amour, attachement ? Elle non plus ne savait pas… Ou plutôt ne savait plus !

Peut-être que si c'était simplement de l'amitié, ça allait se transformer en attachement sincère. C'est ce qu'elle espérait… Enfin, soi-disant, elle voulait se le faire croire, mais ce n'était pas vrai, elle voulait que ça avance, mais elle avait peur de sa réaction, après tout elle n'était pas sûre de ses sentiments ! Donc si c'était pour être déçue… Elle avait peur de s'avouer…

Elle ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Pourquoi est-ce aussi compliqué ? Franchement… ?

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, une superbe vu : Brennan.

Elle sourit.

- T'as bien dormis Shal ?

- Mais j'ai pas dormis !

- Si si, pendant au moins 30min, c'est pas beaucoup, mais t'as quand même dormis !

- Ah… Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti ?

- Parce que tu dormais tellement bien que j'avais peur de te réveiller, t'es tellement belle quand tu dors… On dirait un ange… Et puis ça ne me dérange pas du tout de t'avoir dans mes bras.

Elle sourit, décidément, ça n'allait pas être simple…

- J'ai été sage pendant que je dormais ? Ou j'ai gigoté ?

- Non non tu as été très sage ! T'avais l'air d'apprécier d'être dans mes bras !

- Brennan, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de me prendre dans tes bras ! Donc c'est plutôt rassurant pour toi nan ?

- Mmmhh… oui !

- Très bien ! Bon maintenant moi je vais prendre une douche ! dit-elle en se détachant de lui et en se levant.

- Une douche ? Tu sais ma proposition tiens toujours en ce qui concerne cette douche ! dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, si tu veux de la compagnie, je me porte volontaire !

- Ca te plairait tant que ça ? demanda la féline en marchant à reculons vers la salle de bain.

- Peut-être… répondit-il, plein de mystère, en s'approchant d'elle doucement.

- Tant pis pour toi ! Fallait dire oui ! Ca sera pour une autre fois !

Brennan s'était arrêté, ne comprenant pas tout. Ils étaient tout près l'un de l'autre, presque collé, contre la porte.

- Mais… ? »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle avait capturé ses lèvres, sans ménagement, pour le faire taire et aussi et presque surtout, pour voir sa réaction après ce baiser inattendu.

Ce baiser était doux mais insistant, agréable. Lorsqu'elle y mit fin, il resta là immobile, la regardant dans les yeux, remplit de surprise.

« Désolée… J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Je…

Peu à peu il reprenait conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer, il avait été surpris, mais il était loin d'être dérangé par son action. Pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase, il lui mit un doigt sur ses lèvres

- Chuuut… C'est pas grave !

Voyant la déception de Shalimar, il lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne dérange pas du tout que tu m'embrasses, surtout comme ça.

Il retira son doigt, elle baissa les yeux, de honte. Elle n'aurai pas du le faire.

Il sourit à sa réaction et la fit levée la tête. Elle ne le regardait pas ses yeux pour autant, elle fixait un point sur son torse, à sa hauteur, devant ses yeux.

- Shal, qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? Shal regarde-moi.

Elle le fit mais rougit encore plus.

- Arrête de rougir comme ça, tu n'as pas fait un crime.

- Si d'une certaine façon…

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux.

- J'n'aurai pas du faire ça ! Je suis désolée… Je…Je suis désolée.

Il sourit, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle pouvait être aussi timide, surtout pour ça !

Ce n'était qu'un baiser… Puis plus il y réfléchissait et plus il se disait qu'en fait ce n'était pas qu'un simple petit bisou entre amis…

Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ?

En tout cas, c'était loin de le déranger qu'elle l'embrasse… Elle embrasse tellement bien… À cette pensée agréable, il frissonna.

Après y avoir réfléchi, il se pencha vers elle et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille :

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… Et s'il te vient l'idée de recommencer je ne serai pas contre…

Elle soupira de soulagement, cela ne lui avait donc pas déplu… Alors c'est un bon début, elle retrouva le sourire, leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Très bien! Donc lorsque j'aurai envi j'ai le droit ?

- C'est un peu ça…

- Donc tu m'autorises à le refaire maintenant ?

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non. JE m'autorise à le faire maintenant.

Elle sourit, elle va enfin ressentir ses lèvres contre les siennes… Rien que d'y pensée c'était un vrai supplice. Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui, il se pencha pour arriver à la hauteur de ses lèvres. Il les fit se frôlait avec celles de Shalimar. Au contact de ses lèvres, elle frissonna. Même sans réellement embrasser, c'était agréable. Et le goût de ses lèvres… Mmmmhhh, quel goût absolument sublime… Ensuite le baiser commença réellement, il était doux, chaleureux, comme apaisant… Au fur et à mesure, le baiser fut plus passionné, plus profond… Pendant ce temps là, Shal passa ses bras autour de son cou et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son partenaire pour approfondir le baiser et pour être à sa hauteur.

À bout de souffle l'un l'autre, ils interrompirent le baiser et Shalimar lâcha sa taille et retomba avec douceur sur le sol debout. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, front contre front.

- Ca t'a plu ou il faut qu'on recommence pour l'arranger ? demanda Brennan en souriant.

- Mmmmhh… J'avoue ça m'a beaucoup plu… Mais maintenant ma douche me réclame !

Il éclata de rire et dit :

- Eh bien tant pis pour toi !

Elle rit avec lui, l'embrassa rapidement et partit dans la salle de bain…

Il partit dans sa chambre se doucher pour lui aussi et pour se changer.

_Du côté de Shal, ses pensées :_ Mmmmhh, c'est toujours aussi agréable… La douche ! Nan je me dis ça mais c'est pas vrai… Ce qui est agréable est que maintenant… Euh…En fait je sais toujours pas où j'en suis avec lui ! Je crois même que j'ai empiré l'affaire ! Bon, c'est pas grave… On joue les couples sans en être un vraiment… Oui je sens que j'ai tout compliqué… Mais c'est sans importance ! Je fais ce qu'il me plaît et là, c'est lui qui me plaît… Fais attention Brennan, tu vas être surpris…

_Du côté de Bren, ses pensées : _Agréable cette douche… douche ? Nan pas la douche, d'embrasser Shalimar oui qui est agréable ! Mon pov' Brennan où est-ce que tu t'es encore fourré ? Mais je m'en fou ! Je suis « avec » Shal, c'est le plus important ! Par contre avec elle, je dois m'attendre à tous ! Mais n'empêche j'ai toujours pas de réponse à ma question… Notre relation…………………

Shalimar réfléchissait une fois du plus à leur relation… Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient donnés le « droit » de s'embrasser, comment devait-elle se comporter avec lui ? Jouée les petites amies ou continuée à jouer avec ses nerfs toujours autant qu'avant ? La chose la plus tentante était quand même de continuer à le faire tourner en bourrique… Oui, elle allait le faire craquer…

Elle sortit de la douche, s'enroula dans une serviette bien chaude et sortit de sa salle de bain en se dirigeant vers son placard… Elle cherchait quelque chose… Mais où était-il bon sang ? Aaaah, voilà, il est là… Son top façon « army » mais avec des formes souples.

Elle se souvenait qu'elle l'avait porté lors d'une mission quand Adam était encore là, elle était partie avec Brennan et elle avait été contaminée par une sorte de virus qui n'a de l'effet que sur les mutants organiques et surtout sur les félins lors d'une griffure ou d'une morsure.

Elle sourit à cette pensée, lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était contaminée, il lui avait prouvé qu'il lui était très attaché et qu'il ferait l'impossible pour elle.

Elle enfila un pantalon en cuir, sortit de sa chambre et se retrouva nez à nez avec… qui ? Brennan évidemment ! Avec son éternelle T-shirt rouge et son jean délavé.

- Tiens voilà mon prince charmant !

- T'as douche a-t-elle été agréable ou m'as-tu regretter ?

- Mmmmhh… Elle était très agréable mais avec un peu d'animation ça aura pu être mieux !

- Je suis quand même sûr que je t'ai manqué !

- Pas tellement en fait !

- Oh tu me vexes !

Elle sourit une fois de plus et répondit :

- Que dois-je faire pour me faire pardonner, dis-moi ?

- Je ne sais pas… À toi de t'ouvrer !

- Mmmmhh… Peut-être en faisant ça…

Elle s'avança dangereusement de lui, approcha son visage du sien et feinta de l'embrasser. Au dernier moment elle tourna la tête pour éviter ses lèvres et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

- Tricheuse… murmura-t-il…

À cette remarque elle sourit à pleine dent et répliqua :

- Eh bien si tu es sage tu auras le droit à en avoir un sur l'autre joue !

- Et si je suis très sage ?

- Même si c'est impossible, peut-être que je penserai à autre chose, comme… Je ne sais pas moi…Mmmmhh… Bisou dans le coup ? Ou autre !

- Pourquoi pas… ?

- Mais attention… Sage !

Il sourit… Oh oui il serait sage…

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Brennan.

- Comme tu veux !

- Très bien… Tu veux qu'on sorte du sanctuaire ?

- Ca me va très bien ! Comme ça, ça nous fera prendre l'air ! Mais par contre on reste près du Sanctuaire hein ?

- Ok !

On était au printemps, le manteau de neige, qui avait été présent il y a peu de temps, avait disparu. Ils sortirent sans manteau du sanctuaire, en ayant demandé à Jessy s'ils n'avaient pas de mission venant des Dominium ce jour là et il leur avait répondu que non.

Au début, il marchait simplement, dans un silence complet, n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Gênée par ce silence pesant, Shalimar, ayant repéré un arbre devant eux, courut et monta dedans pour s'asseoir sur l'une des grosses branches qu'il possédait.

- Tu es bien là-haut ? Cria-t-il

- Comme un poisson dans l'eau !

Il vint jusqu'à l'arbre en marchant tranquillement, les mains dans les poches.

- Surtout te presse pas !

- Nan nan t'inquiète pas ! répondit-il en grimpant.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Je crois pas que cette expression soit idéale pour un félin !

- Eh bien tu te trompes ! Les félins, contrairement à ce que tout le monde dit, ne détestent pas l'eau. En fait, ça dépend du point de vue : Si on les oblige à être dans l'eau, oui là ils n'aiment pas, mais sinon ça ne les dérangent pas !

- Ah bon ? Si tu le dis ! Donc tu serai capable de le faire je suppose ?

Elle ne répondit rien. Du haut de leur branche, on voyait beaucoup de paysage et on avait une grande vue. Et justement on voyait un lac ! Elle pensa que ça serait un moyen de lui prouver ce qu'elle avançait.

Elle descendit en sautant du haut de l'arbre et lui demanda de descendre et de la suivre. C'est ce qu'il fit.

Arrivés près de l'arbre, elle enleva son top et son pantalon et s'approcha de lui en sous-vêtements. Il tressaillit.

Mais que faisait-elle ?

- Je vais te prouver ce que je t'ai tout à l'heure ! Mais si tu veux vraiment que je le fasse… Faut venir avec moi…

- Très bien… Sans problèmes !

Il s'approcha près d'elle, il mit une mèche de Shal derrière son oreille, frôla ses lèvres histoire de jouer, se recula et enleva son T-shirt et son jean.

- Je t'avouerai que la vue ait pas mal ! s'exclama Shal !

- Avec toi aussi c'est pas trop mal !

Un vieil arbre qui avait été abattu par la foudre jonchait le sol près du lac. Elle sauta dessus et s'avança jusqu'au bout du tronc qui s'enfonçait dans l'eau. Elle s'arrêta. Elle avait l'air de réfléchir. Elle se retourna vers lui car elle était dos à lui, tendit sa main dans sa direction et lui dit :

- Tu viens avec moi ?

Il s'exécuta, il monta et alla la rejoindre. Il fallait quand même un minimum d'équilibre : le tronc n'était pas forcément très large ! Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il entoura la taille de Shalimar de ses bras, cala sa tête près de son cou et lui demanda :

- Tu veux vraiment plonger ?

- Aurais-tu peur que je me noie ?

- Nan c'est pas ça c'est que…

- Silence !

Il se tut.

- Raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Je sais que c'est pour ça ! Mais t'inquiète, je sais nager ! Et je compte bien te le prouver !

Elle se libéra de son emprise, s'approcha encore plus de l'eau et plongea. Le lac avait l'air plutôt profond, elle remonta quelques secondes après.

- Tu voies ? Aller vient ! Elle est bonne !

Il sourit, elle n'arrêterait donc jamais ? Il plongea à son tour, mais ne remonta pas tout de suite. Shalimar commençait à s'inquiéter !

- Brennan ! Reviens Brennan, criait-elle ! Arrête c'est pas drôle ! Remonte !

Elle s'affola, pourquoi ne remontait-il pas ? Ensuite elle sentit quelque chose lui toucher les hanches… Elle se retourna et vit Brennan.

- Espèce d'idiot ! Je me suis inquiétée ! C'est pas drôle ! Ne recommence jamais ! Hurlait-elle très en colère ! Tu m'as fait peur à ne pas remonter ! T'as pas intérêt à recommencer sinon tu le regrettera !

Il éclata de rire et dit :

- Bâ alors ! Tu as peur pour moi ? Fallait pas ! ... Arrête de hurler je suis pas sourd !

- Pourtant ça se voit pas ! Pourquoi t'es pas remontée quand je t'ai appelé ! J'étais terrifiée à l'idée que tu ne remontes pas ! Continuait-elle de crier mais sa voie devenait tremblante et elle commençait à balbutier. J'ai eu peur !

- Shal… Shal ! Shal arrête je suis là maintenant ! Calme-toi ! Regarde je suis là et entier en prime ! Chuuut… Nan ne pleure pas… Je suis désolé je voulais juste voir comment tu allais réagir…

- Bâ t'es fier de toi ! J'ai…j'ai eu peur !

En disant ça elle commençait à sortir de l'eau et essuyait la goutte qui venait de couler sur sa joue mais avant qu'elle ait le temps d'atteindre la terre, il l'avait attraper par le bras.

- LACHES-MOI ! Hurla-t-elle ! LACHES-MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

- Nan ! Ecoute moi Shalimar, je ne voulais vraiment te faire peur, je te le jure ! Je t'aime Shal et je t'aime bien trop pour me disputer avec pour ça !

Elle arrêta de se débattre net.

(Oups… pensa-t-il)

- Tu… tu quoi ? demanda-t-elle désorientée.

- Euh… je t'apprécie trop pour te faire souffrir ?

- Si c'est que ça… murmura-t-elle déçue…

- Shal écoute je…

- Nan, toi écoute-moi, depuis qu'on se connaît on pas arrêter de jouer au chat et à la souris alors maintenant, alors pour une fois, soit franc avec moi ! Je veux pas de mensonge ! La vérité Brennan ! Alors soit sincère : tu m'aimes vraiment ou c'est simplement pour attirer mon intention que tu m'as dis ça !

- …

- Très bien, je vois ! Bon bâ désolé mais je retourne au Sanctuaire ! Maintenant reste si tu veux je m'en fou ! Et le jour où tu seras vraiment franc avec moi, appelle-moi !

Elle se libéra de son étreinte et partit presque en courant pour fuir, en prenant ses affaires sous le bras, cette homme qui la faisait tellement souffrir inconsciemment…

Il resta quelques instants perplexe face à ce comportement inatendu, puis repris quelques peu ces esprits et cria :

-Nan Shalimar ATTEND !

Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, elle l'ignora royalement et accéléra le pas. Elle enfila son top.

- Shalimar je t'en supplie écoute-moi !

Toujours rien. Après quelques secondes de réflexion en marchant, elle s'arrêta net, enfila son pantalon et se retourna et hurla à plein poumon car maintenant il était à plus de 100m d'elle :

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore !

- Te parler !

- C'est ce que tu fais !

-Oui mais reviens s'il te plaît !

- Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ?

- Ca dépend ! Si tu viens ça en vaudra peut-être le coup ou en tout cas au moins j'aurai été sincère avec toi ! Aller vient ma puce s'il te plaît !

Elle soupira… Il sera peut-être sincère cette fois… Elle revint sur ces pas, quand elle fut arrivée, elle se planta là, attendant qu'il ouvre la bouche…

- Très bien Shalimar, merci. Oui j'avoue tu as bien le droit à la vérité… Ecoute j'ai un très attachement à toi mais je ne sais pas si c'est simplement ça ou plus… Si c'est le cas, je ne suis pas près… Tu comprends ? Avouer quelque chose dont tu n'es même pas sûr ce n'est pas évident !

- Oui je sais mais j'en ai marre moi ! On arrête pas de tourner autour du pot depuis qu'on se connaît ! Et ça fait plus de 2 ans et demi quand même ! Mais je te comprends … C'est pas grave pour aujourd'hui, au moins tu as été sincère avec moi, mais le jour où tu seras, dis le moi, tu me dois bien ça !

- T'inquiète, tu seras la première informée ! Tu m'excuses quand même ? demanda-t-il.

- Evidemment ! s'exclama-t-elle en récupérant le sourire !

- Bien ! Tant mieux !

Elle lui tira la langue… !

- Eh ! Mal polie !

Elle éclata de rire et ajouta :

- Ooooh mon pov' chériii !

- Toi…

- Nan Brennan pas ça, nan tu recommences pas ! Nannnnnnn…

Il s'approcha d'elle dangereusement, l'attrapa par la taille, la souleva et la tenu comme une mariée.

- Lâches-moi ! Cria-t-elle morte de rire !

- Nan, seulement si tu t'excuses !

- Hors de question !

- Très bien ! Tant pis pour toi ! Je te ramène comme ça jusqu'au Sanctuaire !

- Jusqu'au Sanctuaire ! T'y arriveras jamais !

- Oh Shal tu me déçois, tu me sous-estimes !

- Possible ! Aller lâches-moi ! S'il te plaît ! Et puis le Sanctuaire est quand même plus de 10min d'ici !

- Je croyais que tu aimais que tu sois dans mes bras !

- Oui ! Euh… Enfin…J'ai dis ça ? demanda-t-elle, l'air innocente.

- Oui oui et après je t'ai même dis que moi j'aimais t'avoir dans mes bras !

- Ah… Très bien j'abandonne ! Mais si tu réussies à me porter jusqu'au Sanctuaire, tu auras le droit une surprise !

- Ok !

- Oui mais d'abord tu vas t'habiller hein ? Pas que ça me dérange contre ton torse ; mais bon !

- Euuuh ouais !

Il la déposa, aller chercher ses affaires, les enfila et revint vers Shal.

- Tu préfères que je te porte comment ?

- Comme tout à l'heure. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Bien Madame !...

Quand ils arrivèrent, Shalimar était toujours dans les bras de Brennan, ils ne l'avaient pas lâchée ! Shalimar fit le code pour entrer dans le Sanctuaire et ils entrèrent dans leur « maison », il lui demanda s'il devait l'emmener jusque dans sa chambre, elle lui répondit par l'affirmative en souriant. Il traversa les couloirs en marchant tranquillement. Lexa passant dans le coin, elle leur demanda :

- Bâ alors Roméo, t'avais peur que Juliette s'envole ?

- C'est un peu ça !

Elle fit son habituel faux sourire et dit :

- Suivez-moi, on a une mission.

- Ok, on arrive.

- Ah oui t'as le droit de la poser je crois qu'elle sait marcher ! Ajouta-t-elle en allant vers la salle principale sans même les regarder.

- Eh ! Se plaignit Shalimar, j'ai pas envi de descendre moi !

Sans se retourner, Lexa continua son chemin et murmura :

- Quels gamins ces deux là !

Brennan et Shalimar se regardèrent après cette remarque et éclatèrent de rire. Brennan se pencha en avant et déposa avec douceur Shalimar sur ses pieds. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle principale.

Quand ils y arrivèrent, Jesse leur expliqua la situation :

- Tout d'abord ça sera Shal et Brennan qui iront là-bas pour…

- Ok, accepta Brennan, mais on va où et pourquoi ?

- Euh Brennan si tu me coupes la parole, je ne peux pas expliquer !

- Ah, oups, désolé !

- Bien, donc je disais, vous allez partir tous les deux cherchés une petite fille, s'appelant Christale Rogers, c'est une mutante, mais elle n'a que 5ans !

- 5ans ! Et mutante ! S'exclama Brennan.

- Comment c'est possible ! Continua Shal.

- On ne sait pas, mais il faut aller la cherchée dans un orphelinat, près d'ici, et on la donnera à une famille d'accueil qui connaîtra sa mutation. Termina Lexa.

- Euh c'est pas très conseillé je pense, répliqua la féline, avec ce qui s'est passé pour Nikki avec sa famille d'accueil ! Ils l'ont quand même battue ! Et puis c'est quoi sa mutation ?

- Félin. Répondit simplement Lexa. Et puis d'après ce qu'on m'avait dit, les parents n'étaient pas au courant de la mutation, non ?

Shalimar resta sans répondre, puis murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible, montrant son énervement. Pourquoi un félin !... Un silence pesant s'installa soudain, personne n'osait parler, ils regardaient tous le sol quand le silence fut brisé par Brennan :

- Bon aller on y va !

- Ouais… On revient le plus vite possible !

- Ah oui aussi vous vous ferez passer pour un couple voulant adopter la gamine !

- T'inquiète on avait deviné !

Shalimar et Brennan se dirigèrent vers l'Hélix et partirent vers l'orphelinat.

Pendant le trajet, le jeune homme demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shal ? Tu as l'air soucieuse.

- Nan…Enfin si, j'le suis. Quelle sera sa réaction à notre arrivée ?

- Hélas, je ne sais pas !

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils s'arrêtèrent 2secondes devant la porte de ce lieu rempli d'enfant à la recherche une famille aimante.

Sur la porte, il y avait marqué en petit : Venez nous cherchés et nous aimés.

Shal entra en première. Il y avait déjà plusieurs couples et des enfants qui attendaient près d'eux. La plupart des futurs parents complétaient des sortes de formulaire pour l'enfant qu'ils voulaient adopter.

La salle était très simple, quelques chaises, un comptoir derrière lequel un homme guidé les futurs parents pour le document à compléter.

Brennan, étant juste derrière Shalimar, lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Ca m'a pas l'air très l'égal tout ça…

- Ouais, c'…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une petite fille blonde, aux yeux noisette et très mignonne courut vers Shalimar en s'exclamant :

- Maman !

Elle sauta dans ses bras avec souplesse et, surprise, Shal la rattrapa de justesse.

- Euh… Chérie, demanda Shalimar plutôt surprise, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Christale !

- Christale ! S'exclamèrent en même temps le pseudo couple.

- Oui ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Euh, bien, très bien, disait-elle encore étonnée. Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec nous pour qu'on reste tous les trois, comme une vrai famille ?

- Oh oui, s'il vous plaît ! J'aime pas cet endroit ! Et puis personne me parle parce que je leur fais tous peur…

- Oui je sais ce que c'est Christale… Aussi, quand je suis arrivée, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé Maman ?

- Parce que t'es ma maman ! fit-elle en souriant.

Brennan et Shalimar se regardèrent et un sourire apparu sur chacun de leur visage. La féline regarda la petite à nouveau.

- Tu es la plus adorable des petites filles que j'ai jamais vu ! dit Shalimar en remettant l'une des mèches de la petite derrière son oreille.

La « mini mutante » sourit encore plus à cette remarque et la serra contre elle, en posant sa tête contre son buste en fermant les yeux, en toute confiance. Après quelques instants, elle se redressa et fit un bisou sur la joue de Shal. La jeune femme sourit à son tour et demanda à la petite :

- Tu viens bien aller dans les bras de Brennan ? Il faut que je remplisse des papiers pour que l'on puisse te garder.

- Oui, je veux bien, dit-elle à voix haute. Il est gentil ? Termina Christale à son oreille.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Il est adorable ! Lui répondit-elle, taquine.

Shalimar donna délicatement Christale à Brennan, ensuite elle se dirigea vers la queue alors que le matériel électrique alla s'asseoir et plaça la petite sur ses genoux.

- Christale, tu aimes la glace ?

- Oui, j'adore ça !

- Quand on sortira d'ici, tu voudras que je t'en donne une ?

- Oui oui oui s'il te plaît ! Ca fait depuis longtemps que j'ai pas mangé de glace !

- C'est quoi ton parfum préféré ?

- Fraise !

- Très bien.

Il lui posa plusieurs questions sur ses goûts et autres, puis il lui demanda si elle se souvenait de ses vrais parents et elle répondit par la négative. Ils parlèrent pendant 10 bonnes minutes, Shalimar arriva plusieurs papiers en main, par exemple la carte d'identée de la petite Rogers, etc. et dit en souriant:

- C'est bon ! On peut y aller !

- Youpi !

Christale descendit des genoux de Brennan et courut vers la sortie suivie par ses « parents ».

Ils marchèrent tous les trois tranquillement jusqu'à l'Hélix. Quand ils y arrivèrent, la petite mutante fut presque effrayée par ce grand engin.

- C'est quoi ça Maman ? demanda-t-elle en détaillant du regard l'appareil.

Encore peu habituer à être appelé Maman, Shal ne répondit pas.

- Maman ?

- Euh oui pardon ?

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est une sorte d'avion.

- Et comment ça marche ?

- Désolée Christale, mais tu es, pour l'instant, un peu trop petite pour comprendre.

- Oh… fit-elle déçue… Est-ce que tu me le diras quand je serai plus grande ?

- Oui, c'est promit ma puce. »

La petite sourit et observa à nouveau l'appareil. La porte s'ouvrit, faisant voltiger les poussières autour de l'Hélix et ils montèrent.

Brennan pilota pendant tout le trajet, alors que Shal gardait Christale sur ses genoux.

« On va où ?

- Ca s'appelle le Sanctuaire, c'est un endroit sûr et très agréable.

- D'accord. Mais maintenant, Brennan, c'est mon papa ? Nan ?

- Oui enfin, dit-elle h ésitante, il y a quelque chose qu'il faudra que je t'explique quand on serra arriver… »

Quand ils arrivèrent, Christale était toute excitée, elle voulait voir cet endroit si merveilleux dont Shalimar lui avait parlé. La porte s'ouvrit doucement la laissant découvrir doucement le Sanctuaire.

« Bienvenue Christale. Dit Lexa.

La petite observa encore quelques secondes ce lieu si merveilleux, puis regarda Lexa dans les yeux, s'approcha d'elle, ses yeux se dorèrent et lui demanda d'une voix glaciale :

- Comment tu connais mon prénom toi ?

- Christale ? L'interpella Shalimar juste devant l'Hélix.

Elle se retourna, feintant l'innocence.

- Oui ?

- Soit gentille s'il te plaît. Lui répondit-elle très sérieuse.

La petite baissa la tête, se retourna vers Lexa et ne dit plus rien.

- Shalimar t'es sûr que c'est pas ta fille, parce qu'elle a le même caractère que toi !

- Que tu es drôle… Je te rappelle que c'est une féline ! Bon je vais chercher les papiers, Chris tu es sage hein ?

- Oui Maman.

- De toute façon Lexa est là si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas Lexa ?

- Oui oui, grommela-t-elle…

Christale alla s'asseoir pendant que Shalimar rentrait à nouveau dans l'Hélix. Brennan lui sortit.

- Alors Chris, tu la veux ta glace ?

Christale, qui baissait toujours la tête, encore honteuse de la façon dont elle avait parlé à Lexa, la releva immédiatement, se leva et fonça sur Brennan. Elle sauta dans ses bras en criant:

- Oui oui oui !

Il l'emmena dans la cuisine, ouvrit le congélateur et lui donna sa glace, la petite partit mais Brennan l'interpella :

- On dit quoi jeune fille.

Chris s'arrêta net, le remercia avec un petit « merci », souriante comme jamais et les yeux pétillants de bonheur…

Après avoir fini sa glace dans la cuisine, Christale partit voir sa mère pour lui parler.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle principale, elle vit Lexa en train de travailler et Shal qui étudiait les documents d'adoption, elle avait l'air de les corriger…

La gamine s'approcha du bureau, s'assit près de la mutante et lui demanda :

- Maman, tu m'avais dit qu'il fallait que tu m'expliques quelque chose, c'est quoi ?

Shal ne leva pas la tête de son travail, mais soupira et lui dit :

- Je ne suis pas trop sûr que ce soit le moment.

- Mais Maman…

- Bon très bien…

Elle leva la tête, la regarda dans les yeux et continua :

- Déjà ne m'appelle pas « Maman » Chris s'il te plaît… C'est déjà assez dur comme ça…

- Bâ pourquoi !

- Parce que ce n'est ni moi ni Brennan qui allons te garder… Nous allons te donner à une famille, pour qu'il s'occupe de toi… Si on est venu te chercher, c'est parce que tes parents d'adoption ne le pouvaient pas, c'est tout. Nous allons te garder ici quelques temps car ils sont en France pour l'instant…

- Mais j'ai pas envi de partir moi ! Et puis tu m'avais promis qu'on serait tous les trois et que tu serais ma maman ! Cria Christale !

- Christale arrête s'il te plaît… la supplia-t-elle… Ca ne me fait pas plaisir ! J'aurai voulu te garder avec moi mais je ne peux pas ! Ca fait à peine une demi-heure que je te connais et j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis que tu es née ! Ne m'en veut pas, je n'y peux rien…

Elle avait dit ça presque en pleurant, elle aussi croyait qu'ils allaient la garder, mais Lexa l'avait ramené à la réalité lorsque Christale mangeait.

- Je peux peut-être t'aider…murmura Lexa, hésitante.

Les deux2 félines se tournèrent vers Lexa et l'écoutèrent attentivement.

- Lorsque j'ai pris contact avec tes parents adoptifs, je leurs aie préciser que si ta mutation était trop importante, il fallait qu'on te garde, car seul un autre félin pouvait t'aider à maîtriser tes pouvoirs.

- J'ai des pouvoirs moi ?

- Shal, t'as oublié de lui en parler !

- Euh… Je n'y aie pas pensé ! Excuse-moi ! J'y peux rien ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça change, maintenant tu vas pouvoir lui expliquer !

- Nan, c'est toi qui vas le faire !

- Quel bonheur !

- Aller, toi tu lui parles, moi je parle aux parents, et puis par la même occasion, tu lui fais quelques démonstrations !

- Ouais ouais !

Christale qui avait tout écouté, n'y comprenait plus rien, c'est quoi cette histoire de pouvoir, de démonstration, de mutants ? Au secours !

- Bien Christale, suis-moi.

Elles allèrent dans le dojo. La pièce était plutôt sombre, et Shalimar n'avait allumé que quelques ampoules. Shalimar fit un salto arrière, et elle lui demanda de faire la même chose. La gamine essaya, retomba sur ses pieds et… s'écrasa par terre. Shal s'affola et fonça sur Christale.

- Ca va ma chérie ? Je n'aurai pas du de te demander ça sans mettre des tapis derrière toi, mais t'inquiète pas, tu y arriveras rapidement.

- Oui ça va, mais j'ai pas mal. Tu crois vraiment que j'y arriverai ?

- Oui, Lexa et moi t'avions parlé de pouvoirs, tu te souviens, et bien toi tu es très souple, agile, puissante et tes yeux change de couleur, quand tu utilises tes pouvoirs, mais même sans les utilisés, tu restes très agile et rapide.

Après avoir fini ses explications, elle alla chercher deux tapis qu'elle plaça derrière la petite mutante.

- Alors déjà il faut que tu positionnes de cette façon… Oui comme ça… Ensuite lorsque tu sauteras, il faudra que tu te sentes toujours aussi à l'aise que lorsque tu étais dans cette position, il faut d'une certaine façon que sois en rythme avec l'air. Regarde.

Elle fit sa pirouette avec souplesse comme à son habitude et rajouta :

- Et il faut aussi que lorsque tu atterris, il faut être en équilibre, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu arrives les genoux fléchis, ensuite lorsque tu auras plus d'entraînement, tu n'y penseras même plus, mais pour l'instant, n'oublie pas ça.

- Ok… dit-elle pas très sûr d'elle.

Elle ressaya. Le saut était plus haut, plus souple. Ensuite : l'atterrissage. Elle retomba comme la dernière fois sur ses pieds, ses jambes tremblèrent, puis… elle resta debout, les bras tendus devant elle, les genoux fléchis, pour garder son équilibre comme sa mère lui avait dit.

Encore surprise par sa réussite, elle resta immobile, les yeux grands ouverts.

Sa mère s'approcha et lui dit à l'oreille :

- C'est bien… Maintenant, retrouve–moi !

Shal fit une pirouette et disparu dans le noir, le dojo n'étant pas très éclairé. La petite s'approcha du noir, et inconsciemment, ses yeux changèrent de couleur. Elle détailla toute la salle. Rien. Puis elle sentit un regard sur elle, elle se retourna brusquement et étudia à nouveau la salle, les yeux toujours orangés. Elle aperçut plusieurs fois une chevelure blonde, mais à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait, elle disparaissait. Tout d'un coup, poussée par son instinct, elle se retourna violemment et sauta dans le noir, et retomba sur sa mère. Christale l'avait poussé avec ses mains par les épaules, l'autre féline était tombée en arrière, vu qu'elle n'avait montré aucune résistance, sinon elle ne serait pas tombée, et Christale s'était assise sur son buste, les jambes écartées, et les bras appuyés sur ses épaules pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se

- Bien, très bien, maintenant est-ce que tu veux bien me relâcher pour que je puisse t'expliquer quelques petites choses.

- Mmmh peut-être. Dit-elle avec un sourire de triomphe.

- Très bien, puisque tu ne veux pas, je vais t'obliger.

Elle avait dit ça avec les yeux brillant de malice. Toujours avec souplesse, elle leva les jambes, les enroula autour du cou de Chris et la tira doucement mais sûrement vers le sol, pour ne pas lui faire mal, car même si c'était une féline, elle restait une enfant de 5ans, fragile et essayant de comprendre ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Puis, de fil en aiguille, elles échangèrent les rôles, maintenant c'était Shal qui menait la danse.

- Maman lâche-moi !

- Mmmh peut-être… Murmura-t-elle. »

Elle la garda encore quelques instants puis relâche son étreinte et se releva.

On voyait un superbe tableau, la mère debout dominant sa fille et la fille par terre, appuyée sur les coudes, la défiant du regard. Puis la petite sourit, se releva et se dirigea vers Shal. Elle, l'observait, ce petit être était vraiment tout petit, fragile. Elle portait vraiment bien son prénom. Christale… Ce n'était pas un prénom courant, mais très beau. Tout d'un coup, elle fut sortie de ses pensées. Chris tirait sur la chemise de sa mère et lorsqu'elle la regarda avec un air interrogateur, elle tendit les bras en l'air lui montrant qu'elle voulait un câlin. Shal sourit, se pencha, la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le canapé. Elle s'assit et observa sa fille, enfin, cette petite fille qui était comme sa fille maintenant, et lui caressa délicatement ses cheveux blonds. La petite, bercée, s'endormit dans ses bras, l'air serein, le pouce dans la bouche. Shalimar ne l'avait pas remarqué mais, Christale avait posé sa tête de façon à ce qu'elle puisse entendre son cœur battre, elle avait donc entendu cette berceuse que tous les enfants ont écouté au moins une fois juste avant de s'endormir.

Elle restèrent comme ça au moins un demi-heure, Christale dormant, Shalimar confiante.

Pourquoi ? Parce que même si elle avait Mutant X comme famille, maintenant, elle avait SA famille, même si elle ne sortait pas avec Brennan, il se comporterait comme un père exemplaire, elle en était sûre. La famille… Quelque chose de si compliqué mais de tellement merveilleux en même temps…

Puis peu à peu, Shalimar, les paupières lourdes, ferma les yeux.

Elle se trouvait dans une pièce lumineuse, chaleureuse, agréable, elle s'y sentait bien.

Par contre elle ne savait pas où elle était. Mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas, elle était sereine.

Elle était habillée de blanc, comme une robe… Oui c'était une robe…

Tout d'un coup, une lumière vive jaillit de l'un des coins de la pièce. Elle l'éblouit. Elle mit une main devant ses yeux pour se protéger de cette lumière aveuglante.

Puis plus rien, plus de lumière, plus de pièce, plus de robe, juste le Sanctuaire et ses habits normaux. Elle était debout, au milieu du dojo. Elle se retourna brusquement et regarda le canapé. Elle dormait avec Christale dans les bras. Mais que se passait-il !

Elle entendit une voix, elle l'appelait. Cette voix… Nan ce n'est pas possible…

« Shalimar…Shalimar vient… Shalimar vient, je veux te parler… Shalimar, s'il te plaît… »

Cette voix, elle n'avait plus entendu depuis… L'explosion…

Elle marcha doucement, vers la pièce principale et vit… Emma…

Elle était entièrement vêtue de blanc, souriante, lumineuse. Elle tendit sa main vers Shalimar et lui dit d'avoir confiance, comme avant, il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Shalimar, émue, ne savait pas que faire. Emma… Son Emma était devant elle, ce n'était pas possible. C'était tellement dur, elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Shalimar s'approcha d'Emma et celle-ci arrêta de « briller ». Elle était redevenue Emma, la jeune femme s'habillant souvent de cuir et de couleur vive. Cette femme tellement forte et sensible, compréhensive. Elle avait toujours était là quand Shalimar ou les autres avait besoin d'aide, de soutien. Shalimar commença à pleurer, les émotions affluaient. Elle courut vers sa meilleure amie et la serra fort, comme pour voir si elle allait disparaître quand elle serait dans ses bras. Elle continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Emma répondit à son étreinte et caressa délicatement sa chevelure. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, elles s'étaient toujours comprises. Se calmant, Shalimar releva la tête et lui demanda d'une voix tremblante d'émotions :

- Pourquoi tu es partie ? Pourquoi tu nous as laissé Jesse, Brennan et moi ? Tu m'as tellement manqué…

- À moi aussi, tous les trois, vous m'avez manqué, mais je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je parte. Je devais mourir. Je suis désolée Shal…

- Pas autant que moi… Murmura-t-elle… Pourquoi es-tu là ? D'ailleurs je rêve n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui tu rêves, mais je suis quand même là. Si je suis ici c'est parce que il fallait que je te dise que tu es confiance en toi jusqu'au bout, en Christale et en Brennan, surtout en Brennan, sache qu'il ne te décevra jamais. Ensuite Lexa, même si ce n'est pas un amour de fille, elle n'est pas méchante, ne soit pas dure avec elle, elle a dû mal à s'intégrer, c'est tout. Et puis vous ne l'aidez pas aussi Brennan et toi !

Shalimar rit à cette remarque, c'est vrai que qu'ils ne l'avaient pas aidé !

- Est-ce que Brennan et moi pourront garder Christale ? Parce que je tiens vraiment à cette gamine ! C'est fou !

- Oui je sais qui tu y tiens, ce n'est pas pour rien…Et oui vous allez pouvoir la garder.

Shalimar leva un sourcil interrogateur : Comment ça « pas pour rien » ? Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée et demanda :

- Je peux te poser une dernière question ?

- Evidemment ! Tu peux tout me demander.

- Est-ce que… Enfin est-ce que je devrais… Avec Brennan…

- Faire le premier pas ?

- Euh oui enfin c'est un peu ça…

Emma sourit, décidément…

- Que ce soit toi ou pas, il y aura du changement dans votre relation, mais ne t'inquiète pas, en bien… Je suis désolée mais il faut que je parte maintenant… Sache que je t'aime et que tu me manques, ah oui ne dit à personne notre conversation… S'il te plaît…

Shalimar acquiesça. De toute façon même si elle le disait à quelqu'un, on ne la croirait pas donc… Emma tendit la main et la passa doucement devant les yeux de son amie, se mouvement lui fit fermée les yeux. Tout d'un coup elle rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva assise, sur le canapé, avec Christale sur les genoux toujours en train de dormir. Elle sourit et murmura :

- Je t'aime Emma…

- Moi aussi je l'aime.

Elle tourna la tête vers la source de la voix et vit Brennan, elle lui demanda doucement pour éviter de réveiller la petite :

- Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?

- Nan, tu dormais, j'ai bien le droit de te regarder avec ce petit amour ?

Elle ne répondit rien et sourit. Elle poussa délicatement Christale pour éviter de la réveiller et se leva du canapé discrètement. Elle se dirigea vers Brennan et lui sourit. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, lui fit un bisou sur la joue et murmura :

- Je t'avais que si tu étais sage tu aurais un bisou sur l'autre joue… Or c'est le cas… Mais peut-être que si tu faisais quelque chose de spéciale tu aurais le droit à quelque chose d'autre ?...

Puis elle partit laissant Brennan cogité…

La journée se passa ensuite sans surprise, Christale s'occupait comme elle pouvait, en dessinant ou en jouant avec Brennan, qui lui, retournait la phrase de Shal dans sa tête… Etait-ce un défi ou une proposition ?...

Lorsque le soir arriva, Jesse avait arrangé la chambre de Shal : il avait déplacé son lit et avait ajouté un petit lit pour Chris. Comme ça si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, il y aurait Shal. Evidemment, cette mesure n'était que temporaire, ils allaient aménager une pièce pour Christale bientôt.

Shal et Christale se dirigèrent vers leur chambre accompagnée de Brennan. La petite rentra la première sous la demande de sa mère. Brennan leva un sourcil interrogateur tout en souriant et s'appuya sur le mur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec une air faussement surpris.

- Pourquoi la faire rentrée en première en sachant que de toute façon elle ne changera pas sans toi ?

- Peut-être parce que j'ai envi de te parler ?

- Oui c'est une possibilité, mais qu'as-tu à me dire alors ?

- Ou alors j'ai envi de faire quelque chose ? Dit-elle sans attendre de réponse de sa part en se rapprochant de lui.

Il ne répondit rien, il attendit qu'elle se fasse. Elle continua de s'approcher de lui, elle le regardait dans les yeux, ils étaient presque collés maintenant. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, puis effleura ses lèvres. Elle voulut s'écarter mais il la retenait par la nuque preuve qu'il voulait plus qu'un simple baiser. Elle se laissa faire et il l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas comme le premier, celui-là était plus sauvage, plein de sous-entendus. Ils ne le stoppèrent qu'à bout de souffle. Ils se regardèrent intensément puis la porte s'ouvrit.

- Maman tu viens ?

- Oui 2secondes s'il te plaît.

La porte se referma. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux pendant cette courte interruption. Shalimar l'embrassa à nouveau délicatement du bout des lèvres et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Bonne nuit Brennan…

Puis elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, elle rentra dans sa chambre. La petite, par miracle, s'était déjà changée donc elle partit directement se changer dans la salle de bain.

Elle revint quelques minutes après, habillée d'un simple T-shirt et avait comme bas un simple sous-vêtement. Elle s'paerçut ensuite que Christale s'était couchée et qu'elle s'était endormie. Shalimar s'avança jusqu'à son lit, remit correctement ses couvertures, lui fit un bisou sur le front et lui murmura un « bonne nuit ». Puis elle alla se coucher à son tour. Elle ne réussissait pas à s'endormir. Elle repensait à cette journée. Le baiser, la « dispute » avec Brennan, la réconciliation toujours avec Brennan, l'arrivée de Christale, l'entraînement de Christale, le passage éclaire d'Emma… Ce qu'elle avait dit à Brennan et pour finir le baiser… C'est ce qu'on appelle une journée mouvementée… Et puis qu'allait-elle faire avec lui ? Est-ce que c'était-elle qui devait se remuer ou devait-elle le laisser faire ? Nan, elle allait s'en occuper mais indirectement, comme ce soir, avec le baiser. Lorsque elle aura l'occasion, elle s'occupera de son cas… Elle s'endormit peu de temps après pour une nuit sans rêve…

Le lendemain matin, Brennan se leva plutôt tard mais alors Shalimar, n'en parlons même pas ! Elle dormait encore vers 12h. Brennan pensait qu'elle avait dû s'endormir très tard ! Christale s'était déjà levée elle. Elle s'était levée vers 10h et c'était Jesse qui l'avait amener à la cuisine pour qu'elle puisse prendre son petit-déjeuner, puisque lui se levait toujours tôt le matin. Il l'avait donc retrouvée devant la porte de la chambre, habillée de ses vêtements, et elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait faim. Brennan se dirigea vers la chambre de son amie et toqua doucement. Pas de réponse. Il entrebâilla la porte et passa la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre. Il vit que Shalimar était dos à lui vers le mur, sur le côté. Il rentra dans la chambre et la détailla. Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ce qu'elle avait enlevé son T-shirt, sûrement à cause de la chaleur. Aussi, le drap n'était pas sur son dos, il ne recouvrait qu'une partie de son corps, à partir de ses hanches et recouvrait sa poitrine. Donc il avait en ligne de mir son dos complètement dénudé. Il s'avança doucement en espérant de ne pas l'avoir réveillé. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du lit, il s'accroupit et approcha sa main avec précaution pour la réveiller.

- On n'touche pas !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en retirant sa main.

- Parce que tu prendrais de gros risque ! Au point que j'te retiendrai au moins 2h d'affilé. Fit-elle en restant immobile.

- C'est un risque que je serais près à prendre. Dit-il en souriant.

Elle se retourna en tenant sur sa poitrine le drap et lui dit, souriante elle aussi :

- Sûr ?

- Certain.

Elle sourit encore plus, elle était certaine qu'il allait répondre ça.

- Bien.

Elle s'enroula dans le drap blanc et partit dans la salle de bain. Avant de rentrer dans la pièce d'eau, elle lui demanda :

- Pourquoi es-tu venue dans ma chambre ?

- Parce qu'il est midi et ça m'étonnait que tu ne sois pas réveiller.

- Ok.

Et elle rentra dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche puis s'habilla d'un jean et d'un top. Elle ressortit de la salle de bain 15min après.

- Tu viens manger un morceau ? La questionna-t-il.

- Ok ! Confirma-t-elle.

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine ensemble et ils virent que Jesse avait fait la cuisine pour que Christale puisse manger Oui je sais, Jesse dans cette histoire est un vrai cuisinier !. Lorsqu'elle vit ses parents, elle descendit de sa chaise et courut vers Shalimar et cria :

- Maman !

Et lui sauta dans les bras. Shalimar l'embrassa et la reposa par terre. Brennan leur jeta un regard et s'accroupit puis dit à Chris :

- Pourquoi moi je n'ai pas eu le droit à un accueil comme ça ?

Christale, ne comprenant pas, regarda Shal. Elle lui fit un signe en direction de Brennan et la petite compris. Elle retrouva le sourire et alla dans les bras du matériel électrique. Puis elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Il se dirigea vers la table, posa Chris sur sa chaise et il l'embrassa sur la tête affectueusement. Il s'assit à son tour accompagné de Shalimar. Ils mangèrent avec Jesse qui s'était assis après avoir fini de préparer le repas. Quand Shal eut finit, elle se leva, embrassa sur le front Jesse pour le remercier, ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux de Brennan qui gentiment attrapa sa main et l'embrassa et elle embrassa Christale sur la joue. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et mit de la musique. C'était une chanson simple, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. D'abord elle l'écouta simplement en étant assise, puis prise dans le rythme elle se leva et commença à danser. Elle se déhanchait, dansait, faisait ressortir tout ses doutes, sa frustration, dans ses mouvements fluides, elle vivait la chanson. La chanson était forte, donc elle n'entendit pas la personne qui venait d'entrer, et puis elle était dos à la porte. Cette personne l'observa un peu, puis s'approcha d'elle doucement. Quand elle fut arrivée juste derrière elle, Shalimar toujours en dansant se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Brennan. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement.

- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? Je gêne peut-être ?

- Nan c'est pas ça, mais bon à part si tu as envi que je continue, ça ne sert à rien que je danse devant toi.

- Mmmhh, je vois, et si je te demande de continuer de danser, est-ce que tu le feras ?

- Ca dépend de toi… Dit-elle mystérieusement.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Si tu es gentil avec moi, continua-t-elle en jouant avec la chemise de son partenaire et en se rapprochant de lui, si tu es attentif à mes souhaits…

- Quels souhaits ? demanda-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle, en s'asseyant sur le lit de Shal.

Elle alla éteindre la musique et continua en arrivant à nouveau près de lui :

- Eh bien peut-être que tu arrêtes de me fuir par exemple ?...

- Je ne te fuis pas, murmura-t-il.

- Et si tu devenais… Comment dire ?... Comme le père de Christale ?

- C'est déjà le cas, puisqu'on la garde…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, j'ai mal formulé… Je voulais dire…

Elle s'approcha de son oreille puis lui murmura :

- Comme mon petit ami ?…

Brennan, surpris par cette déclaration si subite, se recula et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air sûr d'elle, il ne lisait pas de doute dans ses yeux. Elle se redressa doucement et commença à s'éloigner, le mettant indirectement au défi. Pour l'empêcher de partir, il la rattrapa par le poignet et la ramena vers lui.

- Tu restes avec moi…

Il lâcha son poignet, posa ses mains sur sa taille et l'attira encore vers lui. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui et encercla son cou avec ses bras.

- C'est un ordre ou une suggestion ?…

- Mmmhh… à toi de voir…

- Très bien…

Il passa doucement sa main dans sa chevelure dorée et la posa dans sa nuque pour la rapprocher de son visage. Elle se laissa entièrement faire et au bout d'un instant, qui pour eux était une éternité, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec une lenteur extrême. Shal savoura ce contact longtemps, ses lèvres étaient si douces. Puis le baiser se transforma, au début si timide il devint passionné. Elle l'embrassait avec toute sa frustration et ses sentiments pour lui. Alors qu'elle allait quitter ses lèvres, il l'en empêcha en la retenant par la nuque lui faisant approfondir le baiser. Puis elle sentit sa langue s'introduire dans sa bouche, entamant un ballet sensuel avec la sienne. Shalimar s'abandonna totalement aux sensations que faisait naître ce baiser en elle. Et bientôt, Shal se retrouva à demi couchée, à demi assise sur Brennan totalement allongé, leurs lèvres toujours scellées dans une étreinte sauvage. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air haletant. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, comme pour lui laisser un arrière goût et se redressa, laissant une certaine distance entre leurs lèvres, trop grande quand même à leurs goûts. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, elle lisait dans ses yeux beaucoup de choses : du désir, de l'impatiente, une confiance en elle éternelle et puis quelque chose qu'elle voyait rarement dans ses yeux… De l'amitié ? Nan, c'était quelque chose d'autre, de plus fort… Serais-ce… De l'amour peut-être ?...

Oui, de l'amour… Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y repenser qu'il se redressa et l'embrassa avec fougue l'emportant avec lui quand il s'allongea à nouveau. S'il continuait comme ça, elle ne pourrait bientôt plus se contrôler. Ensuite il quitta ses lèvres pour l'embrasser dans le cou, délicatement. Elle craqua, elle ouvrit soudain les yeux, ceux-ci devinrent orangés, et commença à lui enlever son T-shirt. Il lui dit entre deux baisers :

- Si Christale arrive, on fait comment ?

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi idiot…

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Bientôt il ne resta plus que les sous-vêtements quand soudain… Jesse arriva avec Lexa et Christale, la petite au milieu, leur tenant la main, souriante. Jesse passa la tête, entrebâillant la porte, voyant leur position, il fit des yeux ronds comme des billes. Shalimar, les yeux redevenant normaux, et Brennan tournèrent en même temps la tête et, pris en faute, se séparèrent de suite et commencèrent à s'habiller. Jesse ressortit la tête et sortit une histoire pour éviter qu'elles rentrent, surtout pour éviter que Christale rentre. Lexa leva un sourcil interrogateur et la seule chose qu'il puisse dire fut « hum… » En baissant la tête. Cela lui suffit quand même pour comprendre la situation. Quelques instants après, Shalimar vint ouvrir la porte, les cheveux en désordre. Jesse dit en souriant :

- On vous amène un colis madame !

- Aller rentre au lieu de dire n'importe quoi ! Dit-elle en souriant et en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, Christale lâcha la main de Lexa et Jesse et se dirigea vers ses parents. Elle s'assit sur les genoux de Brennan qui l'embrassa tendrement sur la tête ainsi que Shalimar qui elle l'embrassa sur le front et resta debout ensuite, les bras croisés.

- Alors, pourquoi nous avez-vous apporté ce petit ange ? Demanda-t-elle.

Christale répondit à la place de Jesse en regardant sa mère.

- Parce que je voudrais continuer mon entraînement, mais avec toi et papa…

**Deux semaines plus tard. **On apprit que Christale avait une croissance spéciale, à cause de l'un de ses parents biologiques, et en une semaine, elle vieillissait de 10ans et que cette croissance commençait que lorsqu'elle avait 5ans, justement. Jesse fit toutes sortes de manipulations pour qu'elle puisse grandir normalement, mais maintenant, elle avait 15ans…

Evidement, Christale avait mûri, devenue une belle jeune femme et intelligente. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'aller à l'école, avec sa croissance accéléré, elle avait tout appris, ce qui faisait qu'elle avait le niveau d'une jeune fille de 15ans. Elle avait continué son entraînement, devenant presque aussi puissante que ses parents, mais elle ne suivait pas assez son instinct, ce qui la rendait vulnérable.

Justement, à ce moment, Shalimar et Christale s'entraînaient, bâton en main, testant chacune leur vitesse et leurs faiblesses. Shalimar avait l'avantage, faisant ses mouvements de plus en plus rapides, pour la déstabiliser. Celle-ci commençait à perdre de son assurance, évitant de moins en moins de coups. Soudain, Shalimar l'a fit tomber et elle se retrouva à terre. Surprise, Christale resta immobile. Quelques instants après, ses yeux devinrent orangés et elle se releva tout en souplesse et réattaqua Shalimar avec rapidité. Soudain, Christale s'accroupit et lui fit un croche-pied. Pris par surprise, Shal tomba et Christale se positionna de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se relever. Christale plaça son arme appuyer sur le cou de son adversaire, pour qu'elle ne tente pas quelque chose. Avec sa main libre, elle prit le bâton de Shal et le jeta au loin. Christale la nargua quelques peu, savoura sa victoire avec un sourire en coin, puis se releva. Des applaudissements se firent entendre et les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent. Brennan venait d'assister à la scène en souriant et dit en s'avançant et en aidant Shalimar à se relever :

- Ouah ! Même moi j'ai dû mal à faire ça !

- Eh oui ! Toi, t'as pas eu un entraînement spécial « Shal » ! S'exclama Chris enthousiaste.

- C'est vrai, il n'y a pas eu le droit, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne peut plus te battre Chris. C'est bien d'avoir confiance en toi, mais en bonne quantité.

- Oui maman…

- Aller file ! Tu t'es bien débrouillée aujourd'hui.

La jeune fille ne dit rien, sourit simplement, reconnaissante, soulagée et fatiguée, et partit laissant Brennan et Shalimar seuls. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler qu'elle partit s'asseoir, prenant au passage une serviette déposée sur la table. Elle sécha quelques gouttes de sueur dans son cou puis lui demanda, regardant dans le vide :

- Tu voulais quelque chose Brennan ?

- Oui. Répondit-il simplement en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Et...?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, intriguée.

- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ici en deux semaines, on a pas eu le temps de reparler de ce qui s'est passé dans…

Elle lui coupa la parole en répliquant :

- Tu regrettes ? Même si nous ne sommes pas allés très loin ?...

- Je te retourne la question.

- Est-ce que je devrais ?

- À toi de voir.

- Tu m'aides pas là !

- Je sais.

- Brennan ! Dit-elle exaspérée.

- Oui ? Prenant un air faussement surpris.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais le regarda intensément. Il lut dans les yeux de la féline une détresse, une inquiétude qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Pourquoi répondait-il tout le temps à côté ou toujours dans le vague ? Oui c'est vrai elle y était peut-être aller un peu fort, trop directe, mais ça n'avait pas eu l'air de l'avoir tant troublé que ça… !

- Réponds-moi sincèrement : est-ce que je devrais avoir une raison de regretter ? Est-ce que toi tu regrettes ? demanda-t-elle tendue.

- Non…

Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement. Oui, au moment où il avait dit ce simple mot, elle avait eu peur, très peur, d'être rejetée, de souffrir encore à cause d'un homme… Et puis ces deux semaines avaient été très dures pour elle, elle avait eu peur pour Christale, qu'elle grandisse trop vite, les laissant seuls trop vite, qu'elle ne puisse pas avoir une vie normal, malgré sa mutation, peur, peur pendant deux semaines… Avec Jesse qui n'avait pas dormi pendant plus d'une semaine pour trouver une solution, Chris qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, qui elle aussi avait eu peur, tout le monde… Brennan, Shal, même Lexa, qui semblait au début si indifférente… Et Jesse… Il avait vraiment tout fait pour trouver… Et pour le plus grand bonheur de tous, il l'avait trouvée… Cette solution tant recherchée…

- Shal…?

- Oh excuse-moi Brennan… J'étais dans mes pensées…

Au fur et à mesure, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes puis éclata en pleur.

- Je suis désolée Brennan, j'ai eu tellement peur…

Voyant sa détresse, il se rapprocha d'elle, et l'a prit dans ses bras la réconfortant… Lui disant des mots apaisant à l'oreille…

- Maman ?

Chris arriva en trombe, sans regarder où elle allait, le nez plongeait dans un livre. Shalimar, surprise, tentant d'essayait ses larmes et d'avoir l'air en pleine forme, mais se fut un pitoyable échec lorsque la jeune femme la regarda :

- Mais… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici !

Shalimar sourit devait l'air ahuri de sa fille, elle avait un visage tellement expressif !

- Nan, c'est rien Chris, affirma Brennan. Puis, en se tournant vers Shal, continua d'un ton autoritaire : T'as mère est fatiguée, elle a besoin de repos.

- Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce…Et puis toi aussi chérie tu devrais aller te coucher…

Elle se tourna vers Brennan :

- Oui, c'est exact, fit-il en regardant sa montre.

Christale leva un sourcil interrogateur, puis Brennan tourna le poignet de façon à ce que Chris aperçoive les aiguilles : 22h30.

- Mais Maman, il est pas tard ! J'ai pas sommeil ! J'veux lire moi !

Brennan ne laissa pas le temps à Shal de rétorquer et soutint d'un ton sans réplique :

- Christale, bonne nuit !

Elle fit une moue déçue et soupira à fendre l'âme puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Shal. Brennan regarda ensuite Shalimar, et elle le remercia du regard. S'il n'avait pas été là, elle n'aurait pas réussi à tenir tête à Chris. Elle était trop têtue, et si elle n'était pas au plus haut de sa forme, il ne fallait rien tenter, pas contre elle en tout cas ! Les paupières lourdes, assises, Shalimar commençait à se placer confortablement contre le canapé mais Brennan l'interpella :

- Nan nan Shalimar ! Tu fais comme ta fille ! Au lit !

Surprise par la force de sa voix, elle rouvrit les yeux brutalement et lui lança un regard fatigué. Puis elle sourit du bout des lèvres par le fait qu'il avait dit « sa fille » en parlant de Christale. Elle les aimait tant ces deux-là ! Ils étaient maintenant sa famille. Et ça, rien ne pouvait le changer. Brennan l'interpella une seconde fois et lui rappela que le lendemain, il devrait aller faire du shopping pour Christale : grandir de 10ans en 15jours, c'est pas évident pour la garde robe ! Shal se leva difficilement et marcha tel un zombie jusqu'à la chambre. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Brennan l'avait suivi jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Brennan s'était stoppé un peu plus loin, appuyé contre le mur du couloir, pour l'observer lorsqu'elle rentrerait. Elle tendit la main vers lui, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il s'approche. Il se redressa et vint :

- Tu souhaites quelque chose avant de te coucher ?

- J'ai le droit à un « bonne nuit » ? Demanda-t-elle, prenant un air enfantin.

Il sourit à cette remarque puis l'enlaça. Elle répondit à son étreinte avec toute la force qui lui restait, sans pour autant l'étouffé. Elle avait besoin de cette étreinte pour se sentir bien. Au bout de quelques instants, il se détacha et l'embrassa avec affection sur le front. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes, en signe de reconnaissance, les amena à son visage et embrassa ses doigts et murmura un « merci », tout ça en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis elle baissa son regard et partit se coucher…

Le lendemain matin, vers 8h00, Chris se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine. Elle retrouva comme d'habitude Jesse, levé très tôt tous les jours de la semaine, y compris le week-end.

« Très cher oncle, tu n'pourrais pas dormir plus longtemps ? À quelle heure t'es tu encore couché ? Demanda-t-elle, s'amusant à le faire enrager.

- Moi ? Juste 0h30 ! Mais bon ; moi je n'ai pas lu jusqu'à 2h du matin…Objecta-il souriant.

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Lexa arriva en trombe et coupa court à la discussion :

- Nan pas de bagarre s'il vous plaît, j'ai pas envi de ramasser les morceaux derrière vous !

Chris et Jesse se regardèrent, sourirent, mais ne répondirent rien. Puis Lexa ajouta :

- Par contre c'n'est pas interdit dans le dojo ! Assura-t-elle. Ah oui Jesse, tu peux me faire une recherche s'il te plaît ?...

Chris n'écouta pas la fin de la conversation, cela ne l'intéressait vraiment pas. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine. Elle avait une faim de loup. Ou plutôt de tigre . Elle entrebâilla une porte de placard, en sortit un bol et le posa sur la table. Elle se dirigea vers le frigo, prit la brique de lait et s'en servit. Elle ouvrit une autre porte de placard et s'empara du paquet de céréales. Puis, maladroitement, elle versa les céréales. Involontairement, elle en mit un peu sur la table. Elle soupira : pour une demi féline, ce n'était pas très habile de sa part. Elle alla près du lavabo pour prendre possession de l'éponge quand elle aperçut une photo sur le sol froid. Intriguée, elle s'accroupit, attrapa la photo abîmée et l'examina. La photo était assez floue, les personnes de la photo avaient dû beaucoup bouger. Puis elle l'observa de plus près et comprit que c'était ses parents sur la photo. Brennan riait avec Shal dans ses bras, celle-ci avait prit une position extravagante, les bras en l'air, jambe tendus et ouvrant de grands yeux. Brennan avait l'air d'avoir du mal à la porter sans la faire tomber, tellement cette position le gênait. Elle sourit. Ils étaient vraiment pleins de joie de vivre. Elle était heureuse de les avoir rencontrer et qu'ils l'aient adoptée. Sans eux…Elle secoua la tête pour faire s'en aller cette pensée. Elle ne voulait plus y réfléchir. Elle avait grandit, mais maintenant, c'était réglé, la seule chose de « spéciale » qui lui restait était sa mutation de féline. Elle se redressa, plia la photo en deux et la mit dans sa poche de jean. Elle prit ensuite l'éponge, mit sa main en bord de table, et fit tomber les miettes dans le creux de sa main. Elle revint sur ses pas et les jeta. Elle déjeuna tranquillement puis Brennan arriva.

- T'as bien dormi P'pa ?

- Ouais, plutôt bien. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi !

Elle se leva, mit l'ensemble dans le lave-vaisselle et se retira vers la chambre de Shal. Il était vrai qu'elle adorait les affaires de sa mère, mais tout de même, il fallait vraiment qu'elle aille s'en acheter ! Ils étaient tout de même un peu grands…! Elle ouvrit grand la porte sans même toquer et fonça vers la salle de bain. Avant de fermer la porte, elle entendit sa mère lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle soit prête dans 10min. 20min plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain, enroulée dans une serviette. Elle aperçut sa mère, se dirigea vers l'armoire et sortit un jean propre et une chemise bordeaux. Voyant que sa mère n'était pas de bonne humeur, elle lui fit un énorme sourire et déguerpit le plus vite possible dans la salle de bain. Bizarrement, cette fois-ci, elle ne prit pas tout son temps et sortit au bout d'à peine quelques minutes. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés et avait ouvert légèrement sa chemise, n'ayant pas attaché le premier bouton. Sa mère la vit et sourit. Elle avait l'impression de se voir lors de sa première sortit lorsque Adam l'avait retrouvé. Chris était excitée comme une puce ! Elle s'approcha de la jeune féline et lui murmura à l'oreille, en détachant le deuxième bouton :

- Je te l'offre cette chemise, mais à une seul condition…

Elle recula son visage :

-…Si tu mets moins de temps pour t'habiller qu'aujourd'hui lors de nos sorties !

Christale sourit à cette remarque et prit sa mère dans ses bras. Après quelques instants, elles se séparèrent et se dirigèrent vers le garage. Brennan les attendait, appuyé paresseusement sur le capot de la voiture, en jouant avec les clés.

- Ca ne serait pas la voiture de Lexa par hasard ? Demanda Chris en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- C'estexact, mais elle est la seule à avoir une voiture ! Moi j'ai ma moto, ta mère aussi, mais Jesse n'a pas de véhicule. La plupart du temps on utilise l'hélix, alors bon… Et puis elle sait qu'on va la prendre.

Après cette brève explication, ils montèrent dans la voiture. Brennan au volant, Shal à côté et Christale au milieu, derrière. Ils roulèrent pendant 10 bonnes minutes et se garèrent près d'un grand centre commercial. Il était 9h, et pourtant, il y avait déjà énormément de monde dans les allés des magasins, tout le monde se ruait pour avoir tel ou tel chose. Le Bazar intégral ! Christale était sceptique face à tout ce peuple. Et puis pourquoi faisait-il autant de bruit ! Elle restait près de Shalimar, pour éviter de se perdre dans cette foule. Puis elle aperçut un magasin de vêtements. Elle s'y dirigea et entra, suivie de ses parents. D'abord, elle n'osait pas trop regarder, toucher le tissu et observer les formes, puis, de fil en aiguille, elle sautait sur tout, que ce soit du pantalon en cuir le plus extravagant au T-shirt blanc le plus simple. Elle rentrait dans la cabine, elle ressortait toujours aussi souriante, donnait le tout à Brennan et repartait à la charge. À la fin, Brennan commençait à être lasser de servir de portemanteau ! Chris revint les bras chargés de vêtements, rentra dans la cabine. Shalimar, qui elle, était restée calme et sereine devant tout ces vêtements, s'approcha et interpella la féline. Elle passa son bras au dessus de la porte à battants et lui donna le pantalon. Quand elle s'aperçut que la féline tenait bien le pantalon, elle le lâcha et se recula. Elle attendit quelques instants et Chris sortit. Elle était habillée d'un top noir, sur lequel était marqué devant « 1 Rebel » et derrière « 99 Angel » écrit en gris brillant, et d'un pantalon sombre, qui se resserrait au niveau des chevilles.

- Alors Maman, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?...Demanda Chris, hésitante face à la réponse qu'elle allait obtenir.

- Que tu es très jolie, répondit Shal simplement, souriante.

Chris se tourna vers Brennan, pour connaître son avis, et il confirma d'un signe de tête. Elle soupira de soulagement, rentra à nouveau dans la cabine et ressortit les bras chargés des autres vêtements. Brennan paya le tout et ils rejoignirent à nouveau la voiture, puis ils rentrèrent, satisfaits de leur matinée…

Au bout de quelques heures d'entraînement dans le dojo, Christale, couverte de sueur, partit à la rencontre de sa mère. Elle était bien décidée à ce que cette fois-ci, elle accepte ! Cela faisait depuis trop longtemps qu'elle attendait ! À chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait, elle lui répondait qu'elle n'était pas prête. Elle s'était entraînée, elle était forte, moralement et physiquement, et ce n'était pas parce que sa mère était inquiète pour elle, qu'elle devait l'empêcher de faire ces choses là ! Chris commençait à s'impatienter, elle ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvé et cela lui tapait sur les nerfs. Puis elle réfléchit, si elle était mutante, autant qu'elle utilise ses aptitudes ! Elle arrêta de marcher et se concentra sur l'odeur la plus connue qu'elle connaisse. De plus, elle ferma les yeux pour mieux le faire. Après quelques instants, elle se dirigea, le sourire aux lèvres, vers cette chambre tellement connue par sa mère…

Quand ils étaient arrivés, Chris était allée s'entraîner, et Shal était allée faire des recherches sur des choses et autres. Et Brennan ? On ne le saura jamais, mais en tout cas, il s'était occupé, c'était certain ! Après des heures de recherches, du plaisir du surf sur Internet et autres choses en tout genre, elle avait décidé d'aller dans sa chambre pour lire un peu. Mais une autre porte l'avait attirée. Elle s'était aperçue qu'elle était entrebâillée et, poussée par la curiosité, elle était entrée. Elle avait vu Brennan, allongé sur son lit, lisant un recueil de poésie. Elle avait sourit à cette vue. Il avait eu l'air tellement absorbé, comme s'il avait vécu ce livre. Elle s'était approchée et s'était accroupie près du lit. Elle lui avait demandé souriante :

« C'est bien ce que tu lis ?

- Très bien, merci, avait-il répondu, en cornant une page pour ne pas la perdre.

Il avait ensuite posé le livre sur sa table de chevet et s'était assis sur le bord du lit.

- Que me vaut cette visite ? L'avait-il questionné, en lui proposant d'un geste de s'asseoir près de lui.

- Eh bien…

Elle s'était assise à califourchon sur ses genoux, face à lui, ses bras entourant son cou, et il avait sourit à son comportement.

-…J'ai vu une porte ouverte, alors j'me suis demandée si j'étais de bonne compagnie ?

- Ca me convient plutôt bien ! Avait-il répondu, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Elle avait sourit à son comportement, mais elle n'avait rien ajouté ; elle s'était juste approchée de lui et l'avait serré dans ses bras en fermant les yeux. C'était devenu comme une habitude, un besoin physique, maladif !. Une drogue dure ? Peut-être, mais elle était loin d'être mauvaise pour sa santé… Il avait prit part encore plus à l'étreinte et l'avait enlacée en nichant son visage dans le cou de sa partenaire. Lorsqu'il avait fait ce geste, il n'avait pas vu la porte s'entre ouvrir…

Quand elle arriva, Chris, déconcertée par un tel silence, passa très discrètement son visage dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. D'abord étonnée par ce qu'elle voyait, puis instantanément attendrie, elle retira sa tête et se murmura, souriante « j'crois qu'j'vais attendre encore un peu… ». Ensuite, elle rentra dans la chambre de Shal, alla dans la salle de bain et ressortit, un papier en main, abîmé par une pliure : la photo. Elle la posa, se dirigea vers l'armoire et ressortit un jogging. Elle serait beaucoup plus à l'aise comme ça. Le jean, c'est sympa, mais elle avait oublié de le changer et cela l'avait gêné dans ses mouvements lors de son entraînement. Elle se changea, et, tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, une jeune femme rentrer furtivement et s'approcher d'elle. Tellement absorbée que lorsque Shal lui tapota l'épaule, elle réagit instinctivement et violemment et que si ça avait été une autre personne, elle saurait déjà morte, tellement le coup qu'elle allait porter était dangereux.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Demanda Shalimar effarée par son acte.

Assimilant peu à peu les conséquences fâcheuses que cela aurait pu avoir, Chris ouvrit de grands yeux, bafouilla des excuses en masse et tentait de se rattraper aux branches en donnant des explications tenant plus ou moins la route…

-…Oh lala Maman j'suis désolée ! Vraiment j'te jure j'ai pas fais exprès ! C'est parti tout seul !

- Stop ! C'est bon j'ai compris !

- Ca a été automatique ! J'étais surprise, je…Mais qu'est-ce que t'as compris au juste ! Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

- Christale ! J'te rappelle, tout de même, que tu es une féline, j'en suis une : j'comprends ton comportement ! Tu t'es sentie menacer, t'as attaqué ! C'est tout ce qui à comprendre ! J'aurai sûrement fait la même bêtise il y a quelques années ! Mais c'est pas grave, tu vas apprendre à te contrôler. Non pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en souriant, JE vais te l'apprendre !

Chris baissa la tête en soupirant de soulagement, puis la releva, les yeux emplis de malice et souriante :

- Mmmhh…M'man au fait…tu t'es bien amusée avec Papa ?

- J'te demande pardon ! L'interrogea-t-elle, feintant la surprise.

- Oooh ! Mais rien du tout, voyons ! Répondit-elle, son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus.

- Que serais-tu en train d'insinuer ?

- Aller arrête d'jouer l'innocente, j'vous ai vu ! D'ailleurs vous étiez très mignons tous les deux…Dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Fit-elle, en caricaturant leurs gestes.

Elle se prépara à répliquer, quand elle se ravisa…Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux et rétorqua en souriant :

- Ba tant pis pour toi, tu veux parler de ça, mais moi j'voulais t'parler de quelque chose de sérieux…Qui aurait pu t'intéresser…

Chris, qui arborait un sourire de triomphe, le perdit au fur et à mesure se rendant compte que ça aurait pu être sympa de savoir et cria quasiment, hystérique :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est !

- Nan Chris ! T'as voulu jouer, j'ai gagné, tu ne sauras pas !

- Mais M'man…, la suppliait-elle, s'il te plaîîîîîîît…. !

- Eh bien…Vu tes aptitudes et tes réflexes…fit-elle en appuyant bien sur « réflexes », tu pourrais venir avec nous pour une mission de routine…

Chris, comprenant ce que cela voulait dire, retrouva immédiatement son sourire et sauta de joie. Puis Shalimar, amusée par la joie de la jeune femme ajouta:

- Et pour ce que tu as du voir avec ton père et moi, ça ne concerne que nous…

Celle-ci s'arrêta de sauter partout et fit un simple sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient coincés ces deux là ! À cette pensée, elle recommença à rire. Intriguée par l'hilarité de Chris, elle pencha la tête en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Christale tentait de se contenir, mais à chaque fois, ça repartait. Elle tenta aussi plusieurs fois de lui expliquer, mais son fou rire l'en empêchait. Elle commençait à avoir mal, à force de rire comme ça, elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Puis, ce rire si innocent, se transforma en toux roque et douloureuse. Sa gorge, sa gorge lui faisait terriblement mal. Tellement cette toux lui faisait mal, elle se plia en deux en un gémissement de souffrance et s'écroula durement sur le sol glacée…

Shal, totalement paralysée face à ce qu'il se passait, poussa un hurlement d'effroi quand sa fille s'écroula. Tout de suite après, elle se pencha précipitamment vers elle et commença à la secouer. Alertés par les cris, Jesse et Lexa arrivèrent en courant et défoncèrent la porte. Quand ils virent l'état de Chris, Lexa porta une main choquée jusqu'à ses lèvres et murmura d'une voix tremblante :

- Chris !

Jesse, d'abord immobile, reprit son sang froid et se précipita sur la jeune fille. Quand il s'approcha, Shal se recula violemment et fut secouer de quelques spasmes. Il prit le pou de Christale. Il était faible mais il n'était pas trop tard. Ensuite, il demanda à Shal ce qu'il s'était passé et elle répondit, des larmes coulant sur ses joues :

- Je…Je…Eh bien je l'ai entendu rentrer dans ma chambre lorsque j'étais avec Brennan…Alors j'suis allée voir…On a…on a discuté un peu puis j'lui ai dit que…Que…

Elle ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase. Elle tentait de se retenir, de retenir ses larmes qui coulaient vicieusement sur son visage rougi, mais elle n'y arrivait pas… Le choque et la peur étaient trop forts… Lexa, qui était restée dans l'encadrement de porte, s'avança et encadra de ses bras Shalimar pour lui donner un soupçon de réconfort. Shal, s'accrocha à ces bras pourtant inconnu mais qui lui voulaient du bien. Puis les larmes redoublèrent et elle se laissa aller à cette peur qui la tiraillait. Lexa se rapprocha encore plus et commença à lui caresser les cheveux, pour la rassurer, en lui murmurant que sa fille s'en tirerait… Puis, elle fit signe à Jesse, pour qu'il l'emmène. Il obéit sans rien dire : il prit doucement mais sûrement la jeune féline dans ses bras puissants et partit d'un pas rapide vers le laboratoire. Brennan, qui lui était en train de s'entraîner, n'avait pas entendu les cris. Mais lorsqu'il avait fini la simulation, il s'était dirigé d'un pas tranquille vers les quartiers de Shal. Lorsqu'il aperçut Jesse sortir en courant, les bras chargés de Chris, la peur lui « sauta » à la gorge tel une bête sauvage affamée et il arrêta sa marche. Il secoua la tête en espérant qu'il était fatigué et qu'il divaguait. Hélas, quand il regarda à nouveau devant lui, il vit Jesse se dirigeait vers le labo. Il eut l'impression que des ailes lui poussaient sur le dos et il courut le plus vite possible vers la chambre des femmes qu'ils aimaient le plus… Quand il arriva à proximité, il dérapa et stoppa juste en face de l'entrée. Il rentra à bout de souffle. Shalimar, qui l'avait entendu courir dans le couloir, s'était détachée de l'étreinte de Lexa en la remerciant du regard et s'était retournée. Quand il la vit, c'était comme un couteau qu'on lui enfonçait en plein cœur. Elle ne méritait pas qu'on la fasse autant souffrir. Il se précipita vers la jeune femme aux yeux gonflés par les larmes et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Voyant qu'elle n'était plus utile ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, elle partit le plus vite possible vers le laboratoire… Elle arriva très rapidement et rentra dans la salle. Jesse allait et venait de chaque coin de la salle, terrifié à l'idée que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, il risquait de la perdre. Chris avait toutes sortes de liens vers un appareil électronique. Il indiquait les battements de cœur de la jeune féline. Le temps semblait aller au ralenti… Le bruit strident de l'appareil se fit entendre, Jesse se retourna, horrifié. Il fonça vers le défibrillateur et commença à le charger. Lexa se précipita et se prépara à aider son partenaire. Mais au dernier moment, au moment où il allait envoyer la décharge, elle l'en empêcha. Il lui lança un regard empli de détresse et observa à nouveau l'appareil : le cœur était reparti !... Du côté de Brennan et Shalimar, ils étaient toujours par terre, mais elle s'était calmée, les spasmes s'étaient espacés et elle n'en avait plus maintenant. Elle était toujours dans ses bras, les yeux moins rouges qu'auparavant, mais la détresse était toujours aussi présente. Il voulait se battre pour elle, pour qu'elle remonte la pente, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir lutter… Il voyait surtout qu'elle sombrait, qu'elle sombrait toujours plus. La seule chose qui la retenait, son seul lien dans la réalité était Brennan, son point de repaire… Elle était en train de perdre sa fille de cœur alors elle ne voulait plus se battre. Elle avait l'impression que tout ce qu'elle aimait périssait à cause d'elle. Et maintenant Chris ? Pourquoi ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Elle aurait voulu partir, partir loin de ce monde horrible et rempli d'injustice. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas laisser Brennan. Alors elle stagnait, entre la réalité et le monde des rêves. Celui qui t'appelle dans les moments où tout va mal, où tu as l'impression que tu n'as pas de raisons valables pour vivre… Brennan se recula et l'interpella d'une voix douce, la regardant avec tendresse :

- Shalimar, ma puce, ça va ?...

Elle ne répondit rien, mais le regarda dans les yeux. La lumière qui d'habitude illuminait ses yeux n'était plus présente, elle s'était envolée. Elle sécha d'un geste rapide ses larmes et tentant plus ou moins de se relever seule : elle contracta avec difficulté ses muscles endoloris par la position qu'elle avait prise. Quand elle se tint debout, elle chancela légèrement. Il voulut l'aider, mais quand la main de Brennan rentra en contact avec sa peau nue, elle se rebiffa et ses yeux se dorèrent. Il la retira automatiquement, surprit par son comportement. Ses yeux redevinrent instantanément normaux et elle baissa son regard, désolée, et sortit, laissant Brennan inquiet. Shal marchait doucement dans le couloir. Il semblait ne pas posséder de fond…Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et les larmes menaçaient à nouveau de couler. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants et respira un bon coup. Elle voulait la voir. Elle reprit sa marche doucement, pour éviter de tomber dans les pommes. La tête lui tournait terriblement…Quand elle arriva, elle vit Jesse et Lexa auprès de Chris, allongée dans le siège. Elle semblait se porter mieux qu'avant : sa poitrine se levait et redescendait au rythme de sa respiration, celle-ci n'étant pas saccadée. Elle rentra dans l'ancienne salle fétiche de son mentor et s'approcha doucement de Chris. Quand elle arriva à son niveau, elle lui caressa délicatement la joue, comme de peur de lui faire du mal si elle le faisait trop violement. Sans se tourner vers eux, elle demanda dans un murmure à Lexa et Jesse comment Chris se portait :

- Eh bien… Son état est stable… Mais on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a… Expliqua Jesse.

- Mais à un moment, on a bien failli la perdre… Continua Lexa, hésitante.

- Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, j'ai chargé le défibrillateur mais quand j'allais envoyer la décharge, il s'est remit en marche…

- Et vous ne savez ni pourquoi ni comment…Termina Shalimar.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler ses joues. Elle était silencieuse, les yeux rivés vers la jeune mutante. Elle était indigne d'elle. Elle n'était pas une bonne mère, elle ne la méritait pas… Brennan arriva peu de temps après. Il vint près de Shal et posa deux mains réconfortantes sur ses épaules et lui murmura :

- Ma puce, il faudrait que tu ailles dormir, tu es fatiguée…

- J'peux pas la laisser… Je sais qu'elle est grande, mais j'suis sa mère quand même… J'ai pas le droit de la laisser toute seule…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Shal, on va rester pour la surveiller…

- C'est promis… ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers Jesse et Lexa.

- Oui, c'est promis.

Elle fit un faible sourire et se tourna vers Brennan. Un regard implorant était présent sur son visage. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, il la prit dans ses bras. Lexa fit un signe timide à Shal. Elle lui répondit par un petit sourire fatigué puis elle ferma les yeux. Brennan se dirigea vers sa chambre, puis la posa sur le lit. Il allait sortir de la chambre quand elle l'interpella d'une voix suppliante :

- Brennan…Reste, s'il te plaît…

- Très bien. J'vais m'installer dans l'fauteuil et te regarder dormir. Affirma-t-il en se dirigeant vers le fauteuil en question.

- Nan ! Le contredit-elle. Là…

Elle désigna la place près de son lit.

- Prends-moi dans tes bras…

Il obéit et s'assit sur le lit. Elle se décala pour qu'il ait plus de place et il s'allongea. Elle se rapprocha et il la prit dans ses bras. Il n'était pas fatigué, il était surtout inquiet. Mais il fallait qu'elle dorme. Si on ne connaissait pas les raisons de sa fatigue, on aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Elle avait tellement pleuré que cela l'avait totalement vidé de son énergie. Ensuite, il la sentit se détendre et elle s'endormit…

Au bout de quelques heures, Brennan se retira et la laissa dormir toute seule. Avant de partir, il s'assura qu'elle dormait bien puis il partit en direction du labo.

Lexa s'approcha vers le lit et prit une chaise puis s'assit. Elle posa ses deux mains sur celle de Chris :

« Chris pourquoi tu nous fais ça…Demanda-t-elle en remettant une mèche rebelle de la jeune femme.

Elle retira ses mains et baissa la tête. Elle qui d'habitude était indifférente, elle était devenue sensible grâce à cette petite fille. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre. Elle s'était attachée à elle. Elle était devenue l'amour de la famille… Jesse s'approcha de Lexa et posa une main sur son épaule en serrant affectueusement. Sans le regarder, elle posa à son tour sa main sur celle de son partenaire. Puis elle se tourna vers Jesse et le prit dans ses bras. D'abord surprit par un tel signe d'affection, il prit part à l'étreinte. Après quelques instants, elle sentit quelqu'un les observait. Elle se recula et vit un Brennan attendri. Elle se retira violement des bras de Jesse, comme si son contact l'avait brûlé, se leva et partit d'un pas précipité…

Christale est sur une plaine vide de végétation. Cela ressemblerait presque à un désert. Mais ce n'est pas du sable. Elle est allongée à terre, ses cheveux encadrant son visage aux yeux fermés. Elle semble dormir. Puis elle pousse un gémissement et amène une main paresseuse à son visage. Elle s'étire, puis soudain, elle ouvre les yeux. Elle est inquiète : ça se lit dans ses yeux. Elle se lève avec des gestes saccadés et commence à s'épousseter. Elle a de la poussière sur ses vêtements. Après quelques instants « d'époussetage », elle observe le paysage triste et morne de la plaine. Là bas, tout là bas, on dirait qu'il y a un orage, mais il ne semble pas se déplacer. Elle sent une présence négative. Elle se retourne brusquement, ses yeux orangés, tous les sens en alerte. Pourtant, il n'y a personne. Elle ressent à nouveau cette présence. Elle n'est pas rassurée. Que lui voulait-il ? Elle décide de visiter les environs, pour savoir à quoi s'attendre si jamais elle rencontrait quelqu'un. Elle marche droit devant elle pendant près d'une heure, sans jamais voir signe de vie, et il y a toujours cette plaine. Même pas de bosses ou autres choses. Rien. Que le vide. Pendant le trajet, elle avait remonté ses manches de chemisier au niveau des coudes, mais elle se résigne à les remettre : une légère brise caresse son corps. Puis elle pense ironiquement : « Heureusement que j'ai ce jogging ! Sinon j'aurai pas pu faire autant de marche ! ». Elle observe à nouveau le paysage et son regard s'accroche à cet orage. Même en ayant parcouru autant de chemin, il ne semble par s'être approcher. Après l'avoir examiner quelques instants, elle a l'impression de voir deux yeux dans ces nuages électrique. Deux yeux de chats… Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, pour savoir si ce n'est pas une hallucination. Mais ils restent là, à observer son comportement. Elle ressent à nouveau cette présence. Elle se retourna violemment, tel un animal et ses yeux tournent à l'orangé, les pupilles dilatés. Mais une fois de plus, il n'y a personne. C'est frustrant pour Chris. Soudain, une voix l'appelle et lui parle. Elle ne comprend pas tout ce qu'il dit. Les seuls mots distincts sont « famille », « naissance », « alcool » et « viole »… Elle regarde dans tous les sens, les yeux orangés. Mais le courage et la volonté ont laissé place à la simple terreur. Cette voix semble l'interpeller de tous les coins de la plaine. A chaque fois qu'elle l'entend d'un côté, il l'interpelle dans le côté opposé. Elle arrête soudain de tourner. Elle n'écoute plus la voix et se concentre. Elle rouvre ses yeux de félins, déterminé et crie à pleins poumons :

- Bon maintenant ça suffit ! J'en ai marre ! Si le but est de me rendre folle, j'crois qu'il en faudra plus que ça ! Alors montrez-vous !

Au début, elle ne donne pas de réponse. Puis une chose stupéfiante se passe. Le vent commence à souffler très fort, faisant voler les poussières et aveuglant à demi Christale. Il semble qu'il y ait une sorte de tempête. Ses cheveux lui viennent à la figure, la dérangeant encore plus. Puis, un halo de lumière se crée au loin. Un homme se dessine dans les rayons. Il marche en même temps que sa « création ». C'est un homme grand, aux cheveux châtain clair, aux yeux foncés, aux pommettes creusés et au visage fatigué. Pourtant, il inspire le respect. Il est habillé simplement : sweater et jean tout aussi fatigué que son visage mais il ne semble pas très vieux. La trentaine peut-être. Il s'approche d'un pas tranquille, avec un sourire en coin, puis s'arrête sans raison apparente et l'éclat s'éteint. Il lève la tête et ses bras vers le ciel. Ses yeux deviennent rouge sang. La tempête se calme au fur et à mesure. Il baisse ses bras et sa tête dans un même mouvement. Mais ses yeux ont gardé leur couleur. Il reprend sa marche mais quand il s'arrête, il a gardé ses distances avec la jeune féline.

- Auriez-vous peur de moi pour garder une telle distance entre vous et moi ?

Il ne répond toujours rien. Mais son sourire s'agrandit. Il a l'air…Amuser ! Elle ferme les yeux et elle les rouvre : ils ont repris leur couleur initial.

- J'peux savoir c'qui vous fait rire ? Demande-t-elle, menaçante.

- Toi ! Répond-il, encore plus amusé.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai, MOI ?

Il reste silencieux, ferme les yeux et les rouvrent : ils sont redevenus « normaux ».

- Bon vous allez vous décider à parler ! Parce que là, ça d'vient long !

- Christale, Christale… Ce n'est pas beau de parler comme ça à un inconnu… Tu risquerais de t'attirer des ennuis…

- Vous savez, m'sieur, fait-elle, c'est d'jà fait, alors un peu plus, un peu moins !...

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens quelques instants puis elle réplique inquiète :

- Eh ! D'ailleurs comme ça se fait que vous connaissiez mon nom !

Il fait mine de réfléchir et répond :

- Oh je ne sais pas…J'en sais beaucoup plus que tu ne penses sur ton compte, petite Rogers !

- Vous ne répondez pas la question…Elle cherche le mot juste. Euuuuh… Le mec venu de nulle part !

Il prend un air vexé :

- Vraiment quelle réplique mordante !

- Vous avez vu…

Il a l'air plus hilare que jamais.

- Ah….Vous, les félins, vous croyez toujours avoir réponse à tout ! Mais nan, j'vous rassure, vous n'êtes pas si malin que vous le pensez !

- Comment vous…

Il ne laisse pas répondre. Il se redresse violement et rétorque agressivement :

- Bon maintenant ferme-la, j'ai pas d'temps à perdre !

- Non mais oh ! Vous vous croyez où !

Elle réfléchit quelques instants et continue pas très convaincu :

- Bon, okay, j'admets c'est pas super comme réplique mais c'est pas grave hein !

Puis elle reprit un air sérieux :

- Et puis de toutes façons vous avez pas à m'parler comme ça ! D'après c'que j'sais, vous êtes pas mon père ! Mon père il est…il est je sais pas où… Mais, en tout cas, j'suis pas convaincu qu'se soit vous !

- Les apparences sont trompeuses…Murmure-t-il, de façon à ce qu'elle n'entende pas.

- J'vous demande pardon…Nan en fait j'vous d'mande pas pardon mais j'voudrais bien savoir ce que vous avez dit !

- Oui, j'avais deviné, merci ! Dit-il amèrement.

Elle lui fait un grand sourire ironique et réplique à nouveau :

- Bon alors ça vient oui !

- Nan, ça ne va pas venir. Mais par contre, laisse moi te poser une question : Aurais-tu une seule idée de l'identité de tes parents ?

- Euh…Et bien…dit-elle hésitante, et bien, je…Nan ! Pourquoi !

- Oh nan rien… Est-ce que ça t'aurait plu de les connaître ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais enfin pourquoi me demandez-vous ça !

- Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous avez fumé !

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout ! Dit-il en feintant la surprise. Puis il continue à ignorer ses questions. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te raconte cette histoire ? Je suis pourtant certain qu'elle t'intéresserait ! Tu comprendrais sûrement des choses et tu apprendrais aussi.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'apprendrai de si spéciale ?

Un sourire malveillant se dessine sur son visage et il répond :

- D'où tu viens et qui sont tes parents…

Elle stoppe quelques instants tous mouvements, surpris par cette déclaration si brutale puis se reprend et réplique sèchement :

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ! J'suis p'tet blonde mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il faut me prendre pour une imbécile ! Je suis sûr que vous n'avez rien à m'apprendre de vraiment intéressant.

- Ah oui…Vraiment… ?

Il se retourne dans un mouvement souple, le bras droit allongé devant lui. Il semble caresser le paysage lointain, il fait toutes sortes de mouvement fluides en tous sens. La plaine commence à trembler, mais ce n'est pas des secousses, Chris ne les ressent pas. Le décor se transforme comme par vague. Ils sont maintenant dans un bar bondé. Une jeune femme est présente, accoudé au comptoir, un verre à la main, vide. Plusieurs hommes passent à côté d'elle, mais à chaque fois qu'ils essaient d'engager la conversation, elle les renvoie d'un geste de la main, sans même les regarder ou leurs adresser la parole. Elle joue avec son verre de cocktail, elle ne s'occupe pas de ce qu'il se passe autour. Chris est comme médusée, elle s'approche à pas feutré de la femme ; elle est comme un aimant, elle l'attire, l'appelle, l'oblige à venir. Dès qu'elle arrive à proximité de la jeune femme, elle stoppe tout mouvement. Elle se penche légèrement, seulement son buste, tout en approchant sa main, pour éloigner la chevelure blonde du visage de cette mystérieuse femme. Même en l'ayant éloigner, elle ne la voit pas bien. Elle se penche encore plus, toujours plus intriguée de secondes en seconde. Soudain, la surprise totale : cette jeune femme…c'est Shalimar…

Complètement sidérée par sa trouvaille, la seule chose qu'on puisse distinguer des paroles de Chris est un simple murmure, comme un appel au secours : « Maman… »

L'instant d'après, les muscles de Shalimar se raidissent et elle tourne brutalement sa tête vers Chris. On pourrait presque croire qu'elle a entendu sa fille, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle regarde loin, tout au fond du bar.

Surprise par un mouvement aussi inattendu, Chris sursaute, mais suit ensuite le regard de sa mère, les sourcils froncés. Qui a-t-il de si spéciale là-bas pour qu'elle se retourne comme cela ? Elle aperçoit une bande d'homme, attablés sur l'un des nombreux supports présents dans le bar. Ils rient : ils jouent au carte et semblent beaucoup s'amusés. Ils ont l'air tout à fait normaux, mais il y a en un qui fait office d'exception. Il a une tête de « meneur de troupe ». Ils ont fini leur partie, et l'homme en question ramène les cartes près de lui d'un geste ample du bras, sur la table. Pendant qu'il mélange les cartes avec agilité, il regarde en direction de Shal. Leurs regards s'accrochent pour ne plus se détacher, mais l'homme ne semble pas troubler le moins du monde, cela semble plus l'amuser qu'autre chose. Il continue de mélanger ses cartes tout en la regardant. Chris re-porte son regard sur Shal. Elle non plus, n'a pas l'air troublé. Malgré le fait que cette scène n'est pas réelle, il émane de la jeune femme ce côté sauvage que l'on ressent en sa présence lors des combats. Mais ce que Christale n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que cet homme…C'était le même que celui de la plaine, qui était toujours présent, observant la scène, amusé par le trouble de la jeune féline. L'homme de la scène est pourtant plus jeune, de plusieurs années par rapport à l'autre, il a l'air plus…moins fatigué je dirais ! Chris revient sur l'homme. Il a arrêté de mélanger ses cartes, il les a posé sur la table, et maintenant, s'approche de l'endroit où est postée Shalimar, avec un sourire en coin. Les yeux se sont dorés quelques instants quand elle a retourné sa tête vers son verre. Chris se recule, pour voir ce qu'il va se passer. L'homme est à présent au niveau de Shal. Il s'appuie avec une élégance assez… intéressante. Comme avec tous les autres, elle ne le regarde pas. Ses muscles sont toujours aussi contractés, elle a repris le verre dans ses mains, et elle le fait tournoyer avec habilité avec ses doigts. Sur ce, quand il lui lance un « bonsoir » d'un ton léger, elle est tellement à cran, qu'elle brise son malheureux verre tout en sursautant. Elle s'est coupée. Instinctivement, elle va mettre son doigt dans sa bouche, mais il ne lui laisse pas le temps : il sort un mouchoir blanc et lui tend, toujours avec ce sourire agaçant. Elle l'accepte sans même le remercier, lui prend vivement et presse légèrement son doigt avec. Elle grimace un peu, puis lui rend :

- Vous vouliez quelque chose ? Demande-t-elle froidement.

- Non. En fait si, je voulais juste savoir comme se faisait-il qu'une jeune femme comme vous, soit seule, à cette heure, dans un bar bondé d'hommes…

Il insiste sur « homme » et continue :

- Et qui boit de l'alcool fort.

- D'où savez-vous que je bois de l'alcool ? J'aurai très bien prendre un simple verre de jus de fruit.

- Comment je le sais ? Tout simplement parce que le verre que vous venez de briser était un verre à cocktail. Et croyez-moi ou pas, mais je viens souvent ici, donc je reconnais ce genre de verre !

- Mmmhh je vois. Affirme-t-elle, puis elle regarde en direction de la « bande de potes ». Vous savez, j'crois qu'ils vous attendent ! Ne les faites pas trop patienter !

Elle tente de partir, mais il la retient par le bras et réplique :

- Ils peuvent attendre ! Je voudrais vous parlez en privée.

- Je…

Elle regarde d'abord la main de l'homme sur son bras puis elle passe à son visage. Elle semble se détendre, il y a eu comme un déclic.

- Très bien, je vous suis…

Puis il continue à la tenir par le bras, il l'amène dans une salle dans le bar puis il ferme la porte à clé, en ayant vérifié que personne ne les suivait juste avant…


End file.
